Uh Oh!
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: Shizuru's pregnant! Wait . . . Shizuru's pregnant? No way! Who's the baby daddy and how will Kuwabara react when he finds out who the father to his future niece or nephew is?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my new little project.:P This is an "unlikely" pair and I actually really like the thought of this couple. It's kind of. . . I don't know. So, on with chapter one! Enjoy!:P

* * *

Shizuru's eyes fluttered open and she squinted as the sun shined in her face through her bedroom window. She sat up and stretched, extended her slender arms high above her head. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself. Today was going to be a great day; she could feel it in her bones.

Her smile faded suddenly as a wave of nausea hit her full on. She cupped a hand over her mouth, gagging. She could feel the vomit rising up her throat, burning her mouth with that awful taste. She tossed back the blankets and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

She flung the bathroom door open and fell to her knees, clutching the cold white porcelain of the toilet bowl in her hands as she dipped her head inside and let one of the most disgusting bodily function happen. She sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she breathed heavily.

She lurched forward again as more vomit came up. Her eyes watered and she coughed, praying that she wouldn't throw up again. She grabbed a handful of toilet paper and wiped her mouth then the toilet seat, groaning softly. She heard familiar hard footsteps followed by the familiar tinkle of a bell from a cat collar.

She looked to the open door to see the sleepy six foot three frame of her baby brother standing there. He rubbed his eye with a fist, a can of cat food in his other hand. Her face twisted as she got a whiff of the open can. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she threw up once more. This was crazy – where was all this up-chuck coming from? She hadn't eaten since dinner the night before.

"Shizuru?" Kuwabara asked, blinking. "You all right?"

She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes burning with anger. He could be so stupid sometimes! All she really wanted was for him to get that can of cat food away from her. Oh, God, why was this happening?

"Oh, yeah, Kazuma. I'm fine, don't worry about me!" She said sarcastically. "Get that away from me!"

She flung her arm out, gesturing to the can of cat food in his hand. Kuwabara nodded and walked away from the bathroom. Shizuru could hear Eikichi meowing as Kuwabara put the food in his bowl, the bell on his collar tinkling. She could hear him talking softly to his cat, mumbling in baby talk.

She draped herself over the toilet, being careful as to not get her hair in the bowl. She reached up and flushed the toilet, the loud noise of the water swirling away echoing in her ears. She closed her eyes, hearing her brother walking back to the bathroom.

"Sis, are you okay?"

Shizuru opened her eyes again, looking right at Kuwabara. She forced a smile and sat up. She motioned for him to come towards her and he did cautiously as if he were afraid that she would hit him. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to his knee so they were face to face.

"Hold my hair back."

It was the flu. That's what Shizuru and Kuwabara had decided. Well, actually, Kuwabara had suggested and Shizuru had decided. She spent the rest of the day in bed, the blankets over her head and the curtains drawn. Kuwabara would come in occasionally to check on her, ask her if she needed anything.

"Tea." She would croak from under the blankets. "Gimme tea."

Kuwabara would nod to himself the go make his older sister some tea, running back and forth to see if she wanted anything in it.

"Sugar." She mumbled, covering her head with her pillow. "Maybe a little honey."

He would nod again then add the sugar and honey to her hot tea. He carefully walked to her room, watching the tea and hoping that it wouldn't spill. He tapped on her bedroom door softly with his knuckles, watching her stir under the blankets.

"Sit up, I got your tea."

She would sit up, her back against the headboard, and take the tea from him. She would smile and whisper a 'thank you'. He would mumble a 'welcome' then leave the room.

Her hand shook as she reached out to set the mug down on her bedside table. Another wave of nausea hit her and she struggled to get up, her body twisted in her blankets. She tried hard to keep it down long enough to shout.

"Bucket!"

She heard Kuwabara running around the apartment then looked up to see him running in with a big silver bowl in hands. She snatched it from him and leaned over the side of the bed, cursing as she threw up. Kuwabara sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"D'ya need some medicine?" He asked, watching her move a strand of hair out of her face. "Some Nyquil or somethin'?"

"We don't have any," She mumbled, setting the bowl on the ground.

She fell back on her bed, sighing deeply as she closed her eyes tightly. Kuwabara stared at her for a moment then stood.

"I'll go get some!"

She opened an eye to see her brother in his 'hero stance', his chest puffed out and his hands balled up into fists on his hips. She smiled to herself, closing her eye again.

"Take a ten from my purse." She said softly. "And hurry."

He smiled triumphantly then left her room. A few minutes later, she heard the front door slam. She drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her face.

_The cool breeze whipped through the trees, making them lean to the side. She stood against a tree, the breeze making her hair flow into her face. She smiled then looked off the horizon. Her smiled widened as she saw the black figure walking towards her, the wind making his hair dance like the flame of a candle. When he was close enough for her to see all of him, his facial features with that seldom smile and those piercing eyes that made her melt inside whenever he looked at her, he ran to her._

"_I really can't stand to be away from you for longer than three minutes." He said, smiling at her. "Scratch that, it's more like three seconds."_

_She laughed as he sat down at the base of the tree, leaning against it. He patted the spot next to him and she sat down, enjoying being in his presence. He looked at her lovingly as he rubbed her thigh. She smiled, leaning closer to him. She was taken by surprise when he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her._

_It was sloppy and inexperienced yet sexy and dominant – exactly how their first kiss had been like. She wasn't sure if she had been his first kiss or if that was just the way he kissed._

_He pulled away, looking at her. He opened his mouth to speak; she knew what he was going to say. She watched as his mouth formed the words, those three magic wonderful words –_

"Shizuru!" Kuwabara boomed, shaking her. "I'm back!"

She groaned, sitting up and holding her head. She narrowed her eyes at him, angry that he had ruined her dream at the best part.

"Well, good job. Do you want a fucking medal?"

He ignored her sarcasm insult and picked up the clear cap filled with the bluish green liquid from her bedside table. He handed it to her and at first she stared at it. He had taken the bottled from its little cardboard box and had measured the right amount for her. She smiled, thankful for her brother.

She took it and down it, making a face. He handed her a glass of water.

"Here."

She sipped at the water, grateful for her brother. He looked at her, his eyebrows quirked up in a concerned and worried way.

"Don't worry about me." She said. "It's just the flu, remember?"

"I know, but . . . still." He eyed the vomit filled bowl, grimaced then looked at her. "Do you think that a hot shower or somethin' would make you feel better?"

"I don't know." She smiled to herself at the thought. "That actually sounds really nice."

She got out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe. She looked back at her brother, smiling at him. She actually felt a bit better! She turned to leave then room but stopped when Kuwabara started talking.

"What do you want for dinner?"

She covered her mouth. Ugh, food! That was the last thing on her mind. She rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She flung herself at the toilet and once more, multicolored sick smelling chucks were spewed into the porcelain bowl. She whimpered softly, lifting herself up. A knock on the door made her look over.

"Are you okay in there?" Kuwabara's muffled voice asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Kazuma! I'm all right." She answered. "I'll be out in a while, I'm gonna take a shower."

She heard his hard footsteps walking away from the bathroom and going into the living. She heard the familiar creak of their old couch made whenever someone sat down. She sighed, shaking her head. She stood up and started a nice warm shower.

She stripped then stepped into the steamy hot shower. She dipped her head back, wetting her hair. The hot water calmed her, the steam billowing around her. She grabbed the body wash and popped back the cap with her thumb, the shower suddenly smelling like jasmine.

"_I love that," He had whispered against her skin, kissing her shoulder as his hand slid down the side of her body. "Don't ever stop using it."_

Shizuru's body shivered as she thought back to that night, hearing his words, feeling his hand on her, and smelling that woodsy scent of his. She ran her hands up her body, remembering. She touched the base of her neck, remembering his lips there, his teeth.

"_You're mine." He had whispered right before he sunk his teeth into her._

She smiled to herself as she washed her body. She stopped suddenly when she got to her breasts. They felt . . . sensitive, heavy, tingly. She gasped then, her eyes wide. She washed herself off then turned off the water. She stumbled as she got out of the shower, grabbing her bathrobe. Quickly, she put it on, trying the sash tightly around her waist. She ran into the living room to see Kuwabara and Yusuke sitting on the couch. They looked at her, startled. She looked as scared as she felt, her eyes wide and her chest heaving.

"Sis, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Botan . . . _now_!"

Botan sat across from Shizuru, sipping at her tea. The two sat outside a little café. She looked over the rim of her cup at Shizuru, letting her friend's words sink in.

Shizuru could trust Botan, she thought of her as a best friend. Whenever she had problems, she would find Botan and let it all out. Botan didn't care if Shizuru was shouting, angry at Kuwabara and his stupid antics or crying on her shoulder about the same thing.

Botan truly cared for Shizuru, she loved her like a sister. She always helped Shizuru through her problems, but . . . how was she supposed to do that now? This was big! She set her cup down, not taking her eyes off of Shizuru.

"You think you're pregnant." She stated.

Shizuru squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, looking down at her cup of tea.

"What else would explain the sickness and the sensitive boobs?" Shizuru asked in a hushed voice. "And can you keep your voice down? I don't want people to hear."

"Shizuru, this is joyous news!" Botan smiled her wide perky smile. "You should be happy."

"I don't know, Botan . . ." Shizuru bit her lip, looking off at the sunset. "I don't know if I am, I still haven't take a test."

Botan sputtered, tea dripping from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, her eyes wide.

"You haven't-" She looked around, realizing her voice was too loud. In a quieter voice, she asked. "You haven't taken a pregnancy test yet?"

"No, not yet."

Botan crumbled her napkin up into a ball then threw it at Shizuru's face, hitting her in the forehead. Shizuru looked up to see Botan's grinning face. She got up and grabbed Shizuru's wrist.

"C'mon, we're going to the drugstore."

Shizuru stepped out of the bathroom to see Botan pacing in the living room. They had forced Kuwabara and Yusuke out of the apartment, giving them twenty bucks each to keep themselves busy for an hour or two. Botan stopped pacing upon seeing Shizuru.

"Shizuru . . ." She said softly, taking a step towards her friend. "What is it?"

Shizuru's face was pale, a look of shock on her beautiful face. She lifted the pregnancy test up, her hand shaking. Botan's eyes widened as she saw the little pink plus sign. She covered her mouth with her hands, gasping.

"Oh, God . . ." She sobbed, smiling. "You are!"

Shizuru took a step back as Botan pounced on her, hugging her tightly. She laughed through tears as she embraced Shizuru. Shizuru's indifferent face expressed shock, her eyes wide.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered. "What am I going to do?"

Botan stopped laughing and let go of Shizuru. She looked up at her.

"Who's the father?" She asked.

"I don't know." Shizuru lied. "Some guy I met."

"Oh, Shizuru! How could you? Why didn't you get to know him first? Were you drunk?"

"No, I wasn't drunk and I did know him first." She stated, getting a little frustrated.

It was the truth; neither of them had drunk anything and they had known each other for such a long time. It had just happened. It just happened . . .

"What're you going to do?"

"I really don't know, Botan." She sighed. "In the morning, I'll schedule an appointment with my doctor."

Botan threw her arms around Shizuru again, embracing her. It was looser that the first hug. Shizuru slowly put her arms around Botan, hugging her back. The door opened and immature laughter disrupted the friends' embrace.

"I'm home!" Kuwabara boomed. "Oh, are we interrupting something?"

Botan pulled away from Shizuru and Yusuke's widened as he saw the object in Shizuru's hand.

"Are you okay, sis?"

Like always, Kuwabara was the last to know. Shizuru shook her head, biting her lip. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, who stared at Shizuru's hand. He followed his friend's gaze and his mouth fell open. He lifted a shaking hand, pointing.

"What . . . what is that?"

"It's a pregnancy test." Kuwabara looked at Botan and Shizuru continued. "It's not Botan's."

"But . . . so, you're . . .?"

"Yes."

"Who is the father?" Kuwabara exclaimed, his eyes narrowing "I demand to know who did this to my sister!"

"She doesn't know," Botan said. "She said it was just some guy."

"Shizuru, were you raped? Who did this!"

"Kuwabara, settle down!" Botan raised her voice. "Don't talk like that!"

"Sis, what're you gonna do?" He looked from Shizuru to Botan. "She can't take care of a baby right now, she can't handle it."

"You don't know if she can't handle it!" Botan yelled, stepping toward Kuwabara. "You should know better than anyone that Shizuru can handle a lot!"

Shizuru dropped the pregnancy test on the floor and pushed past her feuding brother and best friend. They watched as she ran out the door.

Shizuru ran through the streets, illuminated by the streetlights. It was dark, but she knew where she was going. She had gone there in her dream. She had gone there many times with her brother and Yusuke and Botan. She knew . . .

She wandered the park, searching. She knew he had to be close. She felt as if she had been running around in circles. She stood in the middle of park, breathing heavily. She felt frantic, like a scared rabbit. She heard rustling behind her then footsteps.

"Were you looking for me?"

She gasped and turned around to face him. There he was, half hidden in the shadows like always. A breeze picked up and Shizuru closed her eyes, it reminded her of her dream. She opened her eyes and looked right at him. Exactly like her dream . . . Except he wasn't going to run to her and kiss her and tell her that he –

"Well?" His voice jarred her thoughts. "Were you?"

"Yes." She said softly. "We really need to talk."

"Hn."

"Knock it off. I need to talk to you."

She was so different now. She had changed so much in a matter of hours after thinking she was pregnant. She was becoming emotional. People would see her this way and perceive her as weak. She knew he already was. He smirked, the light of a streetlamp reflecting off of his teeth, making them glint. Right then, she want to punch him. Right in the face, right in that smug little smirk of his. She inhaled deeply then exhaled audibly, calming herself down.

"Oh, did I upset you some how?" He said sarcastically.

"Stop it." She snapped. "Why do you have to be such a . . . controlling asshole?"

"Last time I checked, you liked me being in control."

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. She looked down at her feet. He chuckled at her silence.

"So, speak. Why did you need me?"

"Uhm . . ." She bit her lip, trying to figure out the right way to say it.

She was always very good at being blunt – what stopped her now? Besides becoming emotional.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a silence between them. She couldn't see his face so she couldn't tell him if he was angry or shocked or even . . . happy.

Then he did something made her want to cry, to scream, to thrash around wildly. He laughed. He tossed his head back and laugh up at the sky. He was laughing at her. She clenched her fists; she now knew why her brother proclaimed to hate him. Maybe the feeling in her bones had been terribly wrong, this was not a great day.

* * *

So, how'd you like Chapter one? I didn't mention the baby's father's name because I wanted people to play "Guess Who?" with it, you know?:P Read and Review?:P


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys! Yeah, I know - it's kinda totally obvious who the father is.:P So, this chapter is about the baby's daddy's reaction and someone finds out who the father is! Will they tell Kuwabara? Oooh! Enjoy!:P Oh, can anyone guess what movie Shizuru's watching?:P

* * *

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, leaning up against a tree. He was looking at her with that stupid little smug look on his face. She really wanted to punch him or kick him right in his baby maker.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I just _thought_ you'd want to know since it is _yours_."

Hiei faltered, his smirk on his face vanishing. He took a step away from the tree, his eyes on her.

"What?" He sounded shock. "It's mine?"

"Yeah, it is."

"No." He said harshly. "You're lying."

"Why would I, of all people, lie about something like this?"

He was quiet for a moment, lost in his thoughts. His eyes glazed over as he looked up at the sky. The tension between them waned and Shizuru began to relax. The breeze chilled her and she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep warm. She mentally cursed herself for not bringing a jacket.

"I'm going to my doctor tomorrow," She said, jerking him away from his trance. "To see if I really am –"

"So, you don't know if you actually are?"

"Well, I took a test about an hour ago, but I just wanted to make sure." She shrugged. "To double check."

"Shizuru!"

She turned to see Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan running towards her. When her back was turned, Hiei disappeared back into the shadows. Shizuru turned back to say something to Hiei but quickly closed her mouth upon not seeing him.

"Sis, why'd you run off like that?" Kuwabara asked when they were closer.

"I just . . . needed to think, get some fresh air." She lied.

"Are you okay?" Botan asked looking at Shizuru with big worried eyes.

Shizuru forced a smile, putting her hands on Botan's shoulders.

"I am fine, really." She let out a small laugh. "I'm okay, I just need to think things over."

"Are you gonna keep it?" Kuwabara asked as they began walking home.

Yusuke elbowed his ox-like friend in the side while Botan glared at him. Shizuru just shrugged, it was a simple innocent question even if it did sound stupid coming from her brother.

"I don't know, Kazuma. This all might be a fluke, we'll know tomorrow for certain when I come home from the clinic."

Shizuru sighed, looking up at her doctor from her spot on the examination table. The thin sheet of paper underneath her crackled and ripped whenever she moved.

"Am I really?"

"Yes, you are. Four weeks pregnant, I'm sure." Her doctor replied, smiling at her through pink-rimmed glasses. "Do you plan on keeping it?"

"I don't know." She really didn't.

She knew she wasn't ready for a baby; she had to watch over Kuwabara. She didn't want to get up in the middle of the night and take care of a screaming, crying baby. She didn't want to change diapers or get a second job to support them. She didn't want to get another apartment, one with a room for the baby. Most of all, she didn't want to support the baby and herself and her brother by herself. She didn't want to be alone.

She would not let Kuwabara drop out of school and get a job – he was finally getting good grades. He had so much potential and she knew he was going to go on and do great things. She didn't want to mess up her brother's future by having the baby.

"Well, you still have to decide whether or not to terminate the pregnancy." Her doctor said softly. "But if you're against that kind of thing, there's always adoption."

Shizuru sighed and stood up, thanking her doctor. She left the clinic and shoved her hands in her pockets, walking off to get some tea. Her fingers twitched, her hand shook. She was craving a cigarette but she knew she couldn't have one.

Hiei sat perched atop a building, watching the clinic he had seen Shizuru go in a half hour ago.

Him, a father! He grimaced. He couldn't fathom having children, and with _her_ no less. He groaned at the thought.

What they had done was a whim, extremely spontaneous. He thought back to that night, remembering her hands on him, whispering his name in his ear, moaning.

He grabbed his head, digging his nails into his scalp. This was driving him absolutely mad! He wanted to just disappear, leave her to fend for herself . . . But he couldn't. Something was holding him back. Something inside him made him stay, made him wonder about her, made him want to protect her. He saw her then, coming out of the clinic. Something fluttered inside him when he saw her. He wanted to rip it out and destroy it. He flitted from building to building, following her. He jumped from the roof of a store just as she was walking by, landing next to her. He walked with her, falling into step with her. She walked on, not noticing him. He cleared his throat to get her attention and still nothing, not even a blink.

"So, what is it?" He asked after a few excruciatingly painful silent minutes.

"'Can't tell yet." She said, matter-of-factly. "I'm only four weeks."

"What're you going to do?"

"I don't know." She was quiet for a moment. He could see something flash in her eyes. "I was thinking of having an abortion."

Hiei stopped and grabbed her wrist tightly, spinning her around.

"You will _not_ do something so repulsive as that to my child!" He said in a low voice. He didn't want anyone to hear, it was none of their business.

Shizuru yanked her wrist free and backhanded him. Hiei took a step back, stumbling in temporary shock. He put a hand to his reddening cheek.

"Let me tell _you_ something, Hiei!" She said, pointing at him. "What I do with _my_ body is _my_ choice!"

She jabbed him in the nose, looking down at him.

"And don't make any snide comments about my body and my choice and what happened between us!"

"I should have a say in this!" He said, smacking her hand away. "It's my child, too!"

Shizuru stood, stunned, as she stared at Hiei. Did he . . . did he actually _care_? He turned away, blushing slightly. Shizuru sighed then smiled.

"Let's go back to the apartment and talk." She said. "My brother won't be home for hours."

He stood there for a moment, watching her walk away. She stood at the corner of the street, looking both ways before crossing. He started running, trying to catch up with her. He ran into the middle of the street, just barely dodging a car that sped by. Finally he caught up with her. He tried to act as if nothing was wrong, as if he didn't just run after her and almost get hit by a car.

"Here comes Kurama." Shizuru said softly.

Hiei looked up to see Kurama walking towards them. He hadn't seen Hiei yet. He flitted off, leaving Shizuru to deal with Kurama. He smiled upon seeing her and waved.

"Hello, Shizuru." He said, greeting her in that soft calm voice of his. "How are you?"

"I'm all right," She shrugged. "I found out I'm pregnant."

Kurama was taken aback, his hands up as if he were trying to protect himself from her. He searched her face, hoping to find some sort of trace of a joke.

"Pardon?" He said after a moment. "Did you say you're -?"

"Yeah, like four weeks. I was just walking home from the clinic."

"Does your brother know?"

"Yeah, he does. I don't know if he's happy about it or what. It's kind of hard to tell with him when stuff like this happens."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?"

Shizuru kept her neutral indifferent look on her face, thinking hard about whether or not to lie to Kurama. She hoped that he wouldn't catch her in her lie then tell everyone else.

"A guy I met."

It wasn't really a lie. She just didn't tell him the name of the 'guy'. Kurama nodded, seeming to believe it. Her lips felt dry; she needed to get home. He was probably already there, waiting impatiently. He'd probably give her shit for it when she arrived.

"Does he know?"

Shizuru nodded, forcing a smile. Kurama smiled widely then hugged her. What was with the hugs? Why did people keep hugging her? She hugged him back, patting him on the shoulder. He pulled away, still smiling at her.

"If you ever need anything," He said. "You know I'm here."

"Thanks, Kurama."

He nodded a good by then continued to walk on. She ran a hand through her hair, puffing her cheeks out as she sighed. She looked at her watch. Damn it, her brother would be home in forty-five minutes and she was about thirty minutes away from home. She began running home, hoping that Hiei was still there.

Hiei sat out on the balcony of Shizuru's window, thinking. Abortion? No. Never. He wouldn't allow her to . . . but she did have a point; it was her body and her choice. He sighed, thinking about what the child would be like. He smiled at the thought of a little Hiei running around. Would it be like him or would it be like her? Or, worse, would it turn out like that stupid oaf she had to call a brother?

He shuddered at the thought; he hoped it wouldn't be like Kuwabara. With that face and that strange obsession with cats. He pushed that disturbing thought away, stretching out his legs and crossing his ankles. He reached his arms up then put them behind his head as he leaned back against the building.

He looked out at the trees and stores and park that Shizuru saw every time she looked out her window. It was a beautiful sight, especially with the sun shining like it was. Even the birds singing made it beautiful and enjoyable. Where were these horrible thoughts coming from? He hated the sound of birds chirping and the hot sun. Absolutely hated it . . . God, Shizuru's gorgeous.

He jerked, startled at the sudden thought. Where did _that_ come from? It had popped into his mind out of nowhere. Did he really think she was gorgeous? She smoked, she never spoke . . . she was related to Kuwabara. He grabbed his head again. He could hear her voice, her laugh.

'_Maybe you love her.'_

"Shut up." He said out loud at the thought. "I do not."

'_Then why are you acting this way?_'

"I'm only worried about her, she's going to have my child."

'_You can't get her out of your head. Admit it, you love her._'

"I do not!" He shouted, causing people who were walking by to look up at him.

He groaned and punched at the ground like a four-year would when throwing a temper tantrum. He stopped and stood when he heard the front door to the apartment unlock. Kuwabara's cat was staring at him through the window. Hiei glared at the cat, which just stretched and put his paw on the window.

"Git." He kicked at the window to startle the cat, but it just sat there, watching him. "Get out of here, shoo."

To Hiei's horror, it just started meowing – howling, actually. Hiei's eye started twitching as the cat continued to howl to be let out. He wanted to strangle it, anything to make it stop making that horrid noise. The bedroom door opened and Hiei's eyes jumped from the cat to Shizuru, who walked in, looking at the cat.

"How did you get in here?" She asked it, picking it up.

Her voice sounded muffled through the glass. She stood, petting the cat. Hiei wondered if she could see him.

"_Look at me, look at me!"_ He mind shouted. "_Look at me, woman!"_

As if she had read his mind, she looked up and smiled when she saw him. He stepped back, his eyes wide. She let the cat down then opened the window and stuck her head out.

"What're you doing, you stalker?" She joked.

"I wasn't, I was just –" He was _stammering_. "I was waiting."

She moved out of the way and he jumped in through the window, tripping over the windowsill and falling on top of her. He gasped and even blushed at being so close to her.

Shizuru's face flushed. He was so close, so close. She could feel his breath on her face. At any moment, she felt that he would kiss her. But he didn't. He just jumped up, smoothing out his clothes. He reached a hand out to help her up, stuttering.

"S-sorry, I tr-tripped."

"It's okay." She cleared her throat. "Are you hungry?"

Before he could say anything, she had left the room. He shook his head, cursing himself under his breath.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hiei!" He muttered through clenched teeth.

He left her room, closing the door behind him. She was in the kitchen, making tea. The television was on, some channel that showed old music videos. Hiei stood in front of the TV, watching as some music video for a song called 'Let's Stay Together' by a man named 'Al Green' played.

"Oh, lord." He mumbled.

Shizuru walked out of the kitchen, holding a cup of tea in her hands. She sat down on the couch, unbeknownst to Hiei. He heard the couch squeak then turned to see her sitting there. She held the cup of tea in one hand and the remote in the other.

"Could you move?" She asked. "You don't make a very good window."

She patted the spot on the couch next to her, indicating she wanted him to sit down next to her. Cautiously, he sat down next to her. He watched her flip through the channels, a bored expression on her face. She stopped on a channel, where some black man quoted a passage from the bible in some messy apartment.

" . . . And I will lay my vengeance on thee!" The man said, raising a gun and shooting another man.

Hiei flinched at the sound of gunshots but Shizuru just smirked at the television. She set the remote down and leaned back into the couch, sighing audibly.

"Do you really plan on having a . . . you know?" Hiei asked.

She sighed again, closing her eyes. A soft smile crept along her face as if she were thinking about something truly wonderful.

"I would never be able to bring myself to do something like that," She said quietly, almost a whisper.

She opened her eyes and her smile disappeared. She took a sip of her tea then set it down on the coffee table. She leaned back into the couch again, her hands in her lap.

"I was thinking adoption."

"Adoption?"

"Yeah, I really don't think I can take care of another baby; Kazuma's already too much." She laughed at her own joke.

"He's old enough to take care of himself. Make him get a job."

"No. He'd want to drop out of school and get a full time job to take care of the baby and me. Something about that honor code of his."

"Let him get a job after school or the weekends."

"I don't know . . ." She sighed. "I just don't feel that's fair to him."

They were quiet; Hiei watched her as she watched the movie. His hand hovered over hers in an attempt to hold it. He took his hand back and set it back in his lap, contemplating whether or not to do it. He did this movement a few more time until Shizuru sighed, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Hiei, if you're gonna hold my hand – don't be a pussy and just do it. I'm sick of seeing you do that in the corner of my eye."

"Fine!" He snapped, grabbing her hand in his.

Her hand felt so soft in his. He loosened his grip then slowly, slowly entwined his fingers with hers. She gave his hand a little squeeze then smiled at him. Hiei blushed and smiled back, rubbing her the back of her hand with his thumb. They scooted closer to each other so their thighs touched. Hiei let go of her hand then cupped her face in his hands.

Shizuru gasped, her eyes closing half way as he slowly pulled her face closer to his. Their faces were half an inch away from each other when there was a knock on the door. The two jumped away from each other, looking at the door.

The knocking came again, louder this time. Hiei blushed, wanting to kill the person on the other side of the door. Shizuru got up and answered the door, revealing a smiling Yusuke.

"Hey, is Kuwabara here?"

"No, he's not."

She cleared her throat. She liked Yusuke, he was practically another younger brother to her, but at that moment she wanted him gone. Yusuke glanced in and saw Hiei on the couch.

"Hey, Hiei!" He waved.

"I didn't do anything!" Hiei shouted.

Yusuke gave Hiei a weird look then looked at Shizuru, who held her head in her hand. She sighed, putting her hand on the door.

"I'll tell Kazuma you stopped by, Yusuke. See you later."

Yusuke stuck his foot out, stopping her from closing the door. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow and smirked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Hey, Shizuru . . . What's Hiei doing here anyway?"

She groaned and moved out of the way, gesturing for Yusuke to come in.

"Come in, Yusuke. We'll tell you everything."

"Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do!" Yusuke jokingly chided in his best Desi Arnese impression as he walked in.

Shizuru groaned, closing the door behind him. She grabbed her mug off the coffee table then went into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with Hiei.

Yusuke flopped down next to Hiei, throwing his arms over the back of the couch.

"So, did you hear that Shizuru's might be pregnant?" Yusuke asked Hiei, sounding like a gossiping girl

"Yes, she's exactly four weeks." Hiei stated flatly.

"Hiei!" Shizuru shouted from the kitchen.

Hiei jumped at the sound of Shizuru's voice. Yusuke looked at the kitchen then at Hiei. He licked his lips, his eyes sparkling as if he had just discovered something juicy.

"Hey, Shizuru!" He called to the kitchen. "How'd Hiei know how far along you are?"

"I'm sitting right here, Detective." Hiei hissed.

Shizuru stood in the entranceway of the kitchen, a new hot cup of tea in her nervously shaking hands. She could tell by the tone in Yusuke's voice that he knew something was up and he wasn't going to drop it until he found out what it was. He was like that – persistent little son of a bitch.

"I saw him when I was walking home from the clinic. He wanted to know so I told him."

"So, why's he here now? You just invite him in for a cup a coffee?"

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

Yusuke looked at Hiei, who squirmed a little. Yusuke could tell that Hiei was uncomfortable.

"Hiei hates coffee . . ." Yusuke said softly, looking at Shizuru. "What's going on here, Shizuru?"

"You have to promise not to tell my brother!" She warned. "I don't want him to know yet."

"Don't worry, he's too busy trying to find your baby's daddy to care about anything else."

"Yusuke . . ." She said softly, closing her eyes.

He could be so dense sometimes. Hiei hung his head, looking down at his hands.

"I'm the father."

* * *

So, Yusuke knows! Oh, no! Is he going to tell Kuwabara? What'll Kuwabara do when he finds out? What'll the baby look like? Find out in the next chapter, yo!:P Oh, also - feel free to make your own little joke about Kuwabara's search for Yukina's brother and the father of Shizuru's unborn baby being the same person. I really couldn't think of any! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter three! Yusuke's reaction and - what's this? A chat between friends turning slightly sour? Oooh!:P And what is wrong with Shizuru and Hiei - or is it just Hiei? Why's he ignoring his 'feelings'? Hiei might be a bit out of character but I don't know. Also - there _is_ a bit of Kuwabara bashing in this story and you should know that I don't feel that way towards the kid. It's just Hiei's perception of 'the big (lovable) oaf'. Enjoy!:P

* * *

Yusuke looked at Hiei, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He stuck a finger in his ear and twisted, cleaning it out.

"What'd you say?" He asked, his voice sounding shrill.

"I said I'm the father."

Yusuke let out a nervous giggle, looking from Hiei's serious face to Shizuru's. He jumped up, laughing hysterically.

"You're . . . You're joking, right?"

Shizuru sat down next to Hiei on the couch. The two avoided eye contact.

"Oh, man . . . no way." Yusuke ran his hands through his hair. "Wow . . . just wow."

"I should leave." Hiei said softly, attempting to look at Shizuru.

Shizuru looked down into her cup, not even batting an eye at Hiei's words. He started to get up when Yusuke put his hands out to stop him.

"No, no!" He said. "Dude, it's okay. I'll leave."

"Yusuke, don't tell Kazuma." Shizuru said, looking up.

"Shit, Shizuru!" Yusuke said under his breath. "With Hiei? Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!' Hiei shouted. "Why is it so shocking to find out that I'm the father?"

"Well . . . 'cause it's you!" Yusuke said, gesturing out to Hiei with his arms. "I would have thought it would have been Kurama or maybe some guy we didn't even know!"

"Oh, thanks, Yusuke." Shizuru mumbled. "Thanks for making me out to be a slut."

"Wait, Kurama?" Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Why Kurama?"

"Well, I thought he and Shizuru had a thing going on . . . Actually, I thought you and him had a thing going." Yusuke said, pointing to Hiei.

"Wh- what?" Hiei sputtered, exaggerating the 'wh'. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well, you two are always together. I just assumed that you two were –"

"I am not gay!" Hiei shouted, sounding disturbed and insulted. "How dare you?"

"Hiei, jeez, dude - calm down."

"I should slit your throat . . ." He mumbled.

"Hey, Hiei. I'm not the only one who thought that! So don't blame me for it, okay?"

Yusuke put his hands on his hips, staring at the two on the couch. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, a cocky half smile on his face.

"So, how did it happen?"

Shizuru looked at him, her face twisted into 'you're-an-idiot' look.

"Do you want a play by play?"

"No, I mean . . . where were you guys? What started it?"

"It was at Genkai's." Shizuru sighed, crossing her legs. "It just happened."

Yusuke stared at them, his mouth almost nonexistent and his eyes wide.

"Oh . . . dude!" He said finally. "During the party? Did you guy sneak into Genkai's liquor cabinet?"

"No, we weren't drinking. It just happened." Shizuru mumbled. "It just happened."

"Wow . . . Hiei . . . this is probably a bad time, but way to go, Hiei!" Yusuke reached out to high five him. "Shizuru, you're seriously a babe. I wasn't able to say that before 'cause your brother would have tried to pound my ass into the ground."

"What makes you think I won't?" Hiei glared at Yusuke.

Yusuke laughed and stretched his arms up above his head, looking at Shizuru and Hiei. Shizuru's face was calm, indifferent but inside she was worried. She really didn't want Kuwabara to know – that was the big thing. She knew that he strongly disliked Hiei and that Hiei felt the same. She had no idea how her brother would react to this.

"Don't tell Kazuma." She warned, her voice sounded slightly threatening. "Please, don't tell him."

"No problem, you guys can trust me. I can tell you guys aren't ready for him to know yet. Wait until the baby's born – he'll really get a kick out of that!"

Yusuke winked and Shizuru and Hiei groaned, rolling their eyes. Yusuke chuckled, smiling widely.

"I'll see you guys later. When you're brother comes home, tell 'im I came over."

"Sure. Bye, Yusuke."

Yusuke threw a two-fingered salute-like wave at Shizuru and Hiei them left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Shizuru bit her lip, looking down into her half full cup of tea. Hiei rested his arm on the arm of the couch, propping his head up with his hand. He sighed deeply through his nose.

"He's not going to tell anyone, is he?"

"I certainly hope not."

Shizuru sat back, covering her face with her hands. She groaned, rubbing her face. She sighed, falling over onto Hiei. He froze, sitting very, very still.

"Can you just hold me?" She mumbled.

Hiei carefully and slowly lifted his arm and rested it around her shoulders. He smiled to himself. It felt nice to hold her. Shizuru rested her head on his chest, sighing as she smiled. It felt nice for him to hold her. She snuggled up against him, getting closer just to see what he would do. He tensed a little then relaxed, giving her arm a little squeeze.

It felt awkward. Very, very awkward. Why did it have to feel so awkward? They had been _intimate_ with each other and he hadn't felt this way. He had been so close to her before at Genkai's – something had come over them – but now, it was strange. He wanted to be with her, but he –

'_Stop it, Hiei!'_ He thought, his eyes narrowing at nothing. '_You __don't__ feel anything for her! You don't feel __anything__!_'

"Ow, Hiei!" Shizuru winced. "You're hurting me."

Hiei's eyes returned to normal and he noticed that he had been digging his nails in her arm. He loosened his grip on her then lightly shoved her off of him.

"Get off of me!"

"God, way to be a creep." Shizuru grumbled, sitting up.

"I have to leave." He stated; his words rushing together as he got up from the couch. "I have to leave, now."

"But –"

"Your brother will be here any minute. I don't want to deal with him."

"You're right." She sighed; she really didn't _want_ him to leave. "You better leave through my bedroom window. If you go out the front door, he might see you and think something's up."

She got up and made a 'come hither' motion with her finger as she walked to her room. He followed her like a little lost puppy and he hated every single second of it. He stood in the doorway, trying to distance himself from her. He watched her struggle to open her window.

"Stupid thing . . ." She mumbled. "I hate when it sticks."

She shook it, grumbling and straining to get it open. Hiei's eyes slide down from the back of her head to her behind where they stayed. He watched her behind with wide eyes – it was amazing. He wanted to grab it, he wanted to –

"Stop it!" Hiei yelled out loud.

Shizuru stopped then turned to look at Hiei. She gave him a confused look as his face turned bright red. He stormed up to the window, pushing her out of the way. He jerked the window open then climbed out, being careful as to not trip. She grabbed his wrist, making him turn his attention to her.

"Hiei, wait." He looked into her eyes that seemed to be pleading for something. "It looks like it's going to rain tonight . . . If you need a place to stay, I'll leave my window unlocked."

He wanted so much to lean down and cup her face and kiss her deeply. He had been thinking of her lips since they had . . . He pushed that thought away and regained his composure. He grimaced and yanked his hand from her.

"Hn."

Shizuru watched him jumped from the window and flit away. She sighed and shook her head. The father of her unborn baby was a difficult, rude little demon . . . but he had the body of a Greek god. And even if he didn't try to show it, he really did care. He was a frustrating little devil but she loved him.

Yes, loved him. This wasn't some little schoolgirl crush – this was full-blown love. She was sure . . . she hoped. God, this was ridiculous. She shouldn't have feelings for someone who didn't feel the same. But then what was that earlier? The handholding? The face cupping? He was going to kiss her. What was that then if he didn't have feelings for her?

Shizuru's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the front door slamming and the familiar loud deep booming voice that belonged none other than her baby brother, Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Shizuru!" He yelled. "I'm home!"

She heard Eikichi meowing at Kuwabara, the bell on his collar twinkling. She heard Kuwabara drop to the floor and in a high-pitched voice squeal.

"Kitty!"

She sighed, closing her window. She left her room to get more tea and try to eat a little something.

Hiei sat in his favorite tree, knees pulled up to his chest. He growled, ripping a branch from the tree and tearing the leaves off of it until it was just a twig. He snapped the twig in half then threw it. He scratched his arm, digging his nails into his skin. He was frustrated – he didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want to be there.

"This is insane!" He hissed under his breath. "Why is this happening?"

"Hiei?"

He sat up, hearing Kurama's voice. He looked down to see the tall long red haired fox demon standing under Hiei's tree, looking up at him. Kurama smiled up at Hiei, shielding his eyes from the sun that was gradually disappearing behind large rain clouds.

"What do _you_ want?" Hiei snapped.

"Just to talk." Kurama shrugged. "Is that all right?"

"Hn."

"Good." Kurama's smile widened. "It's good to know that I'm not disturbing you."

Hiei rolled his eyes and knew that Kurama would not leave until he had spoken to him. He hopped down and followed Kurama to a park bench. He grimaced as Yusuke's words came flooding back to him.

"_Well, you two are always together. I just assumed that you two were –_"

"Did you hear that Shizuru is pregnant?" Kurama asked as they sat down at the bench.

Hiei was silent. He was watching two little children – a boy and a girl - run around his tree, giggling as they tried to hide from each other behind it. They were identical twins. Kurama followed his gaze and smiled as the little boy and girl ran by hand in hand.

"I wonder who the father is."

Hiei's eye twitched. Kurama's voice sound taunting, like he knew that Hiei knew something that he wasn't tell him. He looked at Kurama in the corner of his eye. His head was turned slightly, watching those little twins frolic around the park. He had this knowing calm smile on his face. Or was Hiei imagining it? Was he going insane?

"Do you have any idea who he might be?" Kurama sounded very curious. "She said it a friend of hers or something along those lines."

Kurama was expecting a rude comeback from Hiei; he knew it. Hiei straightened his back, glaring at a rock at his feet.

"Do you know what Yusuke thought about us?"

"What?"

"He thought that . . . we were . . ." He grimaced in disgust. "Together."

"Well, that's understandable." Kurama said, shocking Hiei. "We're friends and you are always at my heels like a little lap dog –"

"How _dare_ you refer to me as a lap dog!"

Kurama ignored Hiei's interjection and continued, not even batting an eye.

"So it's simple normal for _anyone_ to assume that we're lovers."

"Don't say that!"

"Say what?" Kurama asked quizzically, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Hiei. "Lovers?"

"Yes!" Hiei tossed his arms up into the air. "Do not ever say that word when you're talking about us!"

"Why are you getting so defensive, Hiei? I wasn't saying that we were!"

"Good!" Hiei sulked into the park bench, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want people hearing that, she might start to believe it."

"Who?"

Hiei froze again. His heart began to pound in his chest and his armpits tingled as they began to dampen. Crap. He had screwed up. He had to cover it up somehow.

"What?"

Good move, Hiei! Great job! Way to change the subject. He mentally beat himself for saying something so stupid.

"You said 'she'," Kurama said softly. "Who is 'she'?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did. I distinctly heard you say '_she_ might start to believe it'."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"But Hiei –"

"Enough!" He snapped. "Did you want to talk to me about something important or did you just want idle prattle?"

Kurama sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Why was Hiei being so difficult – more than usual? He was so defensive, as if he were hiding something.

"Hiei," Kurama said softly, uncrossing his arms. "Is something the matter?"

Hiei grumbled, squirming in an awkward frustration. Kurama kept his head tilted to the side as he stared at Hiei.

"Kurama . . . What I'm about to tell you . . . you mustn't tell anyone." He raised his head to look Kurama in the eyes. "Especially that idiot Kuwabara."

"What is it?" Kurama was on the edge of his seat. "Is it about the father of Shizuru's baby?"

Hiei nodded, twitching when Kurama gasped. He put his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Hiei said softly yet very, very clearly. "I'm the baby's father."

Kurama sat there with wide eyes, his mouth almost nonexistent – the same look Yusuke had made earlier when they had told him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why is everyone hard of hearing all of a sudden?" Hiei snapped. "I said _I am the father."_

"My goodness . . ." Kurama put his hand to mouth. "Who else knows?"

"Yusuke. That's it. Do not, don't you _dare_ tell Kuwabara."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. Good."

Something dropped on Hiei's cheek, something wet. He wiped the side of his face with his hand, dreading that it was bird poop. If it was, there were going to be a lot of dead pigeons. There was nothing in his hand. He looked up as raindrops began to fall on him and Kurama. They sat, blinking, at first not believing that it was raining. The raindrops began to quicken, quickly covering the cement path in the park. They covered their heads as people around them did the same, running around. The twins were still giggling, playing in the rain.

'_Where are their parents?_' Hiei thought. '_Don't they care about their children at all?_'

Out of nowhere a worried looking woman ran up to the small children, scooping them up into her arms and scolding them for not coming when she called for them. Kurama stood, both arms over his head.

"I've got to go home." He said. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"No thank you, Kurama." He grumbled. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked; his eyebrows arched in concern. "I wouldn't want you to spend the night out in the rain."

"I'm all right." Hiei waved him away. "Go home, fox."

Kurama smiled a 'good-bye' then shrugged before walking home. Hiei sat under his tree, his clothes dampening more and more with every second.

Shizuru looked out the living room window from her spot on the couch. The rain was pouring down hard and her thoughts kept drifting back to Hiei. She knew he was going to be stubborn and decline her offer of a place to stay that night. She sighed and nibbled at the sandwich Kuwabara had made for her – the only real food she had and could keep down.

Kuwabara was playing some video game in front of her and wasn't paying any attention to anything but the television.

"Damn . . . damn . . . damn . . ." He would chant every time he would mess up, always resulting in him throwing the controller down and whining "Damn iiit!"

She sighed as she stood. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder then leaned down to kiss him on the temple. He didn't budge, just kept at his game.

"You going to bed?" He asked when she walked past.

"Yeah, I'm really tired."

"G'night, I love you."

She stopped at turned back to him, watching him jerk the controller around and clumsily jab at buttons and toggles. Her eyes watered over; yes, he always said that before she went to bed but tonight – it felt different.

"I love you too, baby brother." She said softly before walking into her room.

She slowly closed her door behind and locked – just in case Hiei _did_ decide to drop by, she didn't want Kuwabara to barge in on them sleeping in the morning.

She hung her lavender bathrobe over the back of her desk chair then lifted her shirt up over her head. She tossed it halfheartedly into a corner of her room then unbuttoned her jeans, letting out a sigh of relief. Was it just her or were her jeans a little snug? She knew it was just her – it was way too early for her clothes not to fit her anymore. She dropped her pants then stepped out of them.

She pulled back the thick warm blankets on her bed and slide in, smiling as she covered herself up and snuggled into the blankets. She reached out and turned off her bedside table lamp, the dim light that had illuminated most of her room vanishing into darkness. She sighed deeply, wondering if Hiei would show up.

Hiei had watched her undress in the dim light of her room, basking in her semi-nude beauty. He groaned then shivered, holding himself as the rain poured down and drenched him. He reached out and tried to open the window – the damn thing was stuck again! He let out a tiny frustrated whimper as he struggled to open the window. Finally, he gave up after a few minutes. He stood there for a moment, shivering uncontrollably and thinking what to do. He wasn't going to break her window, he didn't want to damage her room or freak her out or have someone call the police, reporting a burglary. As his last resort, he reached out and scratched at the window like a house pet would when they wanted to be let in.

Shizuru jerked, hearing something scratch at her window. She sat up, seeing that familiar shadowy figure outside in the pouring rain. She leaned over and turned the bedside lamp back on. She squinted, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Hiei?" She said groggily.

He was shivering – the poor thing! She jumped from the bed and forced the window open. He stumbled in, falling to the floor this time. She closed her window then helped him up. He groaned then let out a tiny sneeze. She could help but smile at how cute he was and feel sorry for him at the same time.

"C'mon, sweetheart." She said softly. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes and into bed."

She reached out to pull his cloak off when he slapped her hands away. She was taken aback, startled.

"I can undress myself, woman." He stammered through his chattering teeth. "Get back in bed."

"Fine."

Shizuru shrugged then got back into bed, covering herself with the thick warm blankets again. She reached up to the lamp, turning the light off again.

Hiei stood there for a moment, shivering. That bed looked so warm and inviting – especially with Shizuru in it. He growled lowly then stripped, discarding his drenched beyond belief clothes in a pile in a corner of her room.

"Is your underwear dry?"

Her voice had startled him, he thought she had fallen back to sleep.

"What?"

"I said, is your underwear dry?" She asked again, her voice a little louder. "I don't want you sleeping in wet underpants or in the nude."

"I'm fine, thanks. They're completely dry."

They actually were – which was a tad strange – the rain hadn't even touched his Jockeys.

"Well, come to bed, you jerk." She said softly, he could hear a hint of tired frustration in her voice. "I want to go to sleep."

He grumbled, sulking and shivering as he made his way to the bed. He pulled back the blankets and climbed into bed. His foot accidentally brushed against Shizuru's leg as he was getting situated in bed. She jerked, startling him.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"What?"

"You're feet are _freezing_!"

"I've been out in the rain for hours, what did you think my feet would be like?"

"I didn't think you were going to touch me with them!"

"Well, excuse me! It was an accident!" He rolled over onto his side, facing the wall with his back to Shizuru's.

"Good night, Hiei."

"Good night." He grumbled.

Shizuru smiled to herself as she started to drift off to sleep. Now, she could sleep in peace without worrying about Hiei being out all night in the freezing rain that poured down. She was almost asleep when an icy cold arm wrapped itself around her. She jumped, feeling Hiei's cold body so close to hers.

"Hiei, what're you doing?" She asked in a rushed whispered. "You're freezing!"

"I know." He whispered back; she could hear that little smug smirk in his voice.

He scooted closer to her so her back was against his torso. He moved a strand of her hair from the side of her face then licked his lips, moving closer to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on the side of her face; her heartbeat began to speed up.

"Warm me up, Shizuru." He whispered in her ear.

His smirk widened when she tried to squirm away from him. He pulled her closer only loosening his grip on her to let her roll over to face him.

"You're extremely bold right now, Hiei, considering that I could just throw you back outside in the rain."

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." He pulled her closer to him, entwining his legs with hers. "You wouldn't throw little old me out there, I know you."

"Keep your voice down," She whispered, getting closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. "My brother's still awake, he might hear us."

* * *

Oooh, it seems Shizuru and Hiei are falling for each other - or are they? So, Kurama knows now. Is anyone going to tell Kuwabara? Why does he have to be left in the dark with everything?:P Find out in the next chapter!:P


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so chapter four! I don't know if this one is very eventful or not - that's up to _you_, the reader!:P This one has some suggestive material so if you don't like that kind of stuff, stop reading this chapter. I mean, I don't think it's anything super bad. Also, I'm trying to make this humorous, but I don't know if it's working:P Tell me if I am in a review or something!:P Also also (:P) - Hiei is very, _very_ out of character in this chapter, towards the end I think. Well, enjoy!:P

* * *

Hiei woke to the sun shining right in his face. He groaned, glaring at the rays of the sun that poured through the window and illuminated the room. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, his hands by his head. He glanced sideways at Shizuru's side of the bed; she was gone.

He sat up, holding himself up with his arms. His eyes scanned the room, taking it all in. He looked to the corner of the room where he had left his wet clothes. His clothes were gone and in their place was a dark damp stain on the lavender carpet.

"Hn."

He could hear the television on in the living room. He threw the blankets back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet touched the plush soft carpet and he sat there a moment, wiggling his toes against the carpet. He stood and went over to the door, shooting one last look at the puddle in the corner of the room. The door was opened a jar and Hiei could see out into the living room.

Should he go out or just stay in the room until Shizuru came for him? Was Kuwabara there? No, he had school. And if the big idiot were home, why would she leave the door open? Hiei flung the door open all the way, letting it hit the wall, then walked out into the living room.

Shizuru sat on the couch, a hot cup of tea in her hands. She watched the steam rise from the cup, inhaling the scent of orange and spices deeply. She had gotten up early – to vomit, of course. She really couldn't wait until the morning sickness stopped. After she had thrown up a few times, she had gone back to the room and scooped up Hiei's wet clothes.

She had stood at the edge of the bed, watching him sleep. He looked so sweet and innocent, his head to the side with his mouth open slightly. He didn't look evil or threatening or anything else negative that described Hiei. She had smiled at the sleeping demon, wanting nothing more than to run a hand across his innocent sleeping face. She had decided against it, straightening her back. She didn't want to wake him and return to his normal self. She had left the room, leaving the door open a jar. She had washed his clothes and made herself a hot cup of tea then sat at the couch, flipping the television to see if anything good was on.

And that was where she was now. She was thinking about the baby – adoption seemed like the right thing to do. She really didn't want to be a mother at that point in her life. She knew that she had the others support and that they would be on her side no matter what she chose to do. She wondered about Hiei, if he secretly wanted her to have the baby or didn't care either way – just as long as she didn't have a 'repulsive' abortion as he had put it.

She sighed, closing her eyes. A part of her wanted to keep it, but the other part of her wanted to go on with her life. She cursed herself and Hiei for being so stupid and acting on an impulse. She wanted to talk to Botan, needed to.

She heard a loud noise coming from her bedroom, like something fell or hit the wall. She sighed, knowing Hiei was awake. She looked to the hall and saw him standing there, with his hands on his hips.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked in that bored monotone voice of his.

"In the dryer." She replied with a shrug. "I washed them for you."

"Get them." He said rudely. "I want to leave."

"I just put them a few minutes ago, if you take them out now they'll still be wet."

"What am I supposed to do until they're done drying?"

"You can borrow some of my brother's clothes if you want." She chuckled at his grimace. "Go put my bathrobe on, your clothes will be done soon."

He grumbled, going back to her room. He snatched the bathrobe of the back of her desk chair and put it on, tying the sash loosely. He went back into the living room to see Shizuru leaning forward, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Her body was shaking and she was sniffling and whimpering.

He crossed his arms over his chest, watching her cry. Jeez, what the hell had happened in the minute he was gone? What was he supposed to do? He was pushing those feelings for her away, trying to distance himself from her.

She sniffled once more then sat up, a little surprised to see him standing there. She wiped the tears from her face with her fingertips, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"I should go check on your clothes, I'm sure they're almost done." She mumbled through a water voice with a forced fake smile.

She didn't make an effort to get up. She just sat there, looking down at her lap. She sat up, sighing through her open mouth, and then put her hands on her stomach. This was driving her crazy. She looked up at Hiei.

"What're we going to do, Hiei?" She sighed. "What am I going to do, I mean."

Everything was felt so mixed up, so cluttered. She felt so scatterbrained. She patted the spot on the couch next to her and he sat down, resting against the arm of the couch.

"Hey! You!" Kuwabara screamed, pointing at a random man walking by. "Did you knock up my sister?"

The man looked at Kuwabara with a shocked wide-eyed expression on his face and started to run when Kuwabara charged towards him.

Yusuke and Kurama watched as Kuwabara beat up the fourteenth random man he suspected had gotten his sister pregnant. Yusuke shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He smirked, watching Kuwabara jump the guy. "He's gonna be so pissed when he finds out it's Hiei."

"Yes, he is." Kurama sighed, closing his eyes. "Any little joke you want to make about Kuwabara's search for Yukina's brother and the person who impregnated Shizuru being the same person?"

"Nope." Yusuke shook his head again. "I got nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Huh . . ." Kurama leaned back against the park bench, crossing his legs. "Where you shocked to find out Hiei's the father?"

"Yeah, totally." Yusuke blew a strand of hair out of his face. "I kind of thought it would have been you. I thought you guys had something going."

"No, we're just good friends. I actually thought she was a lesbian."

"Really?" Yusuke's eyebrows quirked as he looked at Kurama. "Shit, Kuwabara's coming."

Kuwabara sighed as he sulked up to the two at the bench, wiping blood from his nose. He flopped down in between them, draping his arms over the back of the bench. He tilted his head back, looking up at the sky.

"Man, this is _hard_!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. "I've almost beaten up all the men in town – except the little boys and the grandpas."

"Why the hell do you have beat them up?" Yusuke asked, stretching his arms above his head. "Can't you just leave 'em alone?"

"I'm pissed that someone knocked up my sister and she doesn't know who it is." He shrugged. "I'm just tryin' to help her out by tryin' to find 'im."

"So, what are you gonna do when you actually find out who it is?" Yusuke asked, a playful smirk on his face.

Kurama shot Yusuke a stern warning look. Yusuke just rolled his eyes at him; the playful smirk on his face widening. Kuwabara balled up his fists and pounded the back of the bench.

"First, I'll ask him what he plans to do, y'know, if he loves my sister, does he plan on taking care of her and the baby . . ." He said softly.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at each, letting Kuwabara's words sink in. Maybe, they should tell him.

"Then I'll fuckin' kill him." Kuwabara grumbled.

Kurama and Yusuke stared wide-eyed at each other, letting the shocking new words sink in. Kuwabara sounded angry, like he meant it.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Kurama asked, looking at Kuwabara's dark eyes.

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant." He stated.

"Way to go, Horton Hears A Who." Yusuke smirked.

"Shuddup, Urameshi." He snapped halfheartedly. "Hey, guys . . . if you knew who got my sister pregnant, would you tell me?"

They looked at each other again as Kuwabara stared up at nothing in the sky. They opened their mouths to speak, mirroring each other's exact moves, but Kuwabara continued.

"I keep having this weird dream." He stated. "It's bothers me and I hate it."

"Well, what happens?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, man, what happens?" Yusuke asked, turning his body completely towards Kuwabara.

"I keep dreaming we have a new cat . . ."

"Oh, that's so weird!"

Kuwabara elbowed Yusuke in the side, his lip curled in frustration. Yusuke giggled, pushing Kuwabara away.

"Would you listen to me, Urameshi?" He asked, his voice getting higher. "This is really serious!"

"All right, all right." Yusuke sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Go ahead, continue."

"You giggle like a little bitch, by the way."

"Well, _you_ – "

"Continue, please, Kuwabara." Kurama said calmly.

"Well, it's a black cat. He's really tiny, like a kitten – but he's full grown, I'm sure. He has this little tuff of hair between his ears that sticks up in a point with this little white patch on it – kinda like Hiei!"

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other again, just staring at each other while Kuwabara continued to speak about his dream.

"He doesn't have normal green eyes like a cat does, he has these weird . . . _red_ eyes – kinda like Hiei!"

Kuwabara looked from Yusuke to Kurama, who stared at each other.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" He asked; his eyes furrowed in confusion. "Ya look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothin', dude."

"Yes, please continue."

"Well, okay . . . Every time I try to pick the cat up, he scratches the hell outta me! He scratches at me 'til I bleed and he hisses like crazy until I drop him. Then Shizuru comes outta nowhere and she picks the cat up and he, like, automatically calms down!

He rubs up against her and purrs. And then! And then, all of a sudden she puts him down and _morphs_ in a skinny brown cat. Then the two are all rubbing against each other and purring and then outta nowhere, there all these little kittens runnin' around that look exactly like them. The black cat starts howlin' and the kittens start runnin' at me, tryin' to attack me."

Kuwabara sighed, closing his eyes.

"Then I wake up."

"Wow, Kuwabara . . . that sounds crazy." Yusuke bit his lip, looking at the floor.

"Yes, it does sound very crazy."

"Thank God it's only a dream, right?" Kuwabara chuckled and stood. "C'mon, let's go back to my place and get somethin' to eat. I'll kick your ass at Nintendo, Urameshi!"

He laughed then turned, walking away from the two on the bench. Yusuke and Kurama stood, walking side by side as they followed Kuwabara and spoke quietly to each other.

"Jesus Christ, Kurama!" Yusuke said, glancing at Kuwabara to make sure he was far enough not to hear them. "That dream is so _obvious_! What if he figures it out? He said he'd kill him."

"Just calm down. You should know better than anyone that Kuwabara's not the brightest crayon in the box, as they say. He still hasn't figured out that Hiei is Yukina's brother yet, and that's a bit obvious too, don't you think?"

Yusuke nodded, sticking his bottom lip out. He shoved his hands into his pockets, shrugging.

"I guess you're right, Kurama."

"Aren't I always?"

Hiei groaned softly, holding Shizuru close to him. She had been crying for about the past hour. She clung to him, twisting the warm black fabric of his shirt in her hand. He would awkwardly patted her on the back and occasionally unconvincingly say.

'There, there. It's all right.'

"It's not all right." She replied, burying her face into his shoulder. "I thought I'd be married first before I got pregnant. I thought I'd be in love with a great guy who felt the same way."

Hiei froze, his hand in mid-pat above her shoulder. His body tensed and his heart began to race. He gulped as Shizuru sniffled, resting her head on his chest.

"I . . . love you." He grumbled, hoping that she wouldn't hear.

Her crying stopped and she was quiet for a moment. She slowly sat up and looked at him with bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks.

"What did you say?"

'_You idiot!'_ The voice in Hiei's head screamed. '_Why would you say something like that? Lie to her; tell her you said something else – meant something else! Oh, you stupid little idiot, you've messed up big time!_'

"Nothing." He said, his voice coming out breathless. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did." She said, leaning away from him as she sat on the edge of the couch. "You said you loved me, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." He said defensively. "I would never say anything like that."

"Hiei, stop being a dick." She said, closing her eyes and sighing. "Just tell me the truth."

"All right, all right! I said I love you!" He snapped, throwing his arms up into the air dramatically. "I love you, okay? Are you satisfied?"

She sat there, staring at him with her mouth open slightly. He stood and grabbed his cloak.

"I should go. I should leave."

"Hiei, wait." She reached out and grabbed him by the wrist.

He turned to her and looked at her, a sad yet happy smile on her face. He took a step towards her, dropping his cloak.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

He slumped back down onto the couch, looking at her.

"Hiei, I really love you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since that night and –"

Hiei's eyes widened as he listened to her speak. Her words were his thoughts, the thoughts he tried to push away and forget. His feelings.

She fell back into the couch, draping an arm over her face to cover her eyes, her hand on her stomach. She sighed, smiling. She felt _relieved_. She finally let him know how she felt and he felt the same – he actually felt the same. She closed her eyes, her eyelashes grazing her arm. She felt Hiei's weight shift, the couch squeaking. She moved her arm to see Hiei crawling over to her.

"Hiei, what're you doing?" She asked through a laugh.

He ignored her and crawled on top of her. She moved her arms out of the way, letting one hang off the couch.

"Hiei, seriously, what're you doing?"

"Sh." He said, smirking as he put a finger to her lips. "I'm being out of character."

He moved his finger and she opened her mouth to speak when he silenced, pressing his lips against her. She smiled, accepting it.

It was just like the kiss in her dream, the first kiss they had shared. Those memories came flooding back to her; she just had to smile. She slid her arms around his back, pulling him closer. One of his hands propped him up as he kissed her, the other exploring her body as if it were the first time he had touched her. She arched her back, pressing against him. He groaned into her mouth as he grinded his hips against hers.

"Look what I've got – Hiei?"

Their eyes snapped open and Shizuru gasped, pushing him off of her. Hiei lost his balance and fell to the floor onto his back. He rubbed the back of his head as he and Shizuru stared at Botan standing in the open doorway, two large shopping bags in her hands. Hiei glared at her for interrupting his moment with Shizuru then turned to glare at Shizuru.

"Why does Botan have a key?" He growled.

Shizuru sat up, propping herself up on her elbows. She looked at Botan, her cheekbones turning a pale rose color.

"I gave it to her so she could feed the cat when Kazuma and I went out of town one week to visit family. She hasn't given it back yet."

Botan giggled, a nervous smile on her face as she looked at them.

"What's going on here?" she asked in a singsong voice.

"Close the door, Botan. We'll tell you."

"If you tell that idiot brother of hers, I will kill you."

"Hiei, shut up."

Botan closed the door, setting the bags down by her feet. She stood in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest and her classic smile on her face.

"Oh, Hiei." She playfully scolded. "You dog, don't you know she's pregnant?"

"Yes," He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Don't you know I'm the father?"

Botan's eyes widened and she gasped. She opened her mouth to speak when Hiei pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Don't you even _dare_ say 'what', you heard me _damn_ well!"

Botan squealed, stomping her feet lightly as she shook her hands excitedly. Then she seemed to remember something and stopped, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Shizuru, does your brother know?"

"No, not yet." Shizuru answered, shaking her head. "We're not ready to tell him yet."

"So don't do it." Hiei warned, glaring at Botan.

"Well, who else knows?"

"Just you and Yusuke."

"And Kurama."

Shizuru turned her head to look at Hiei on the floor, her hair flinging.

"You told Kurama?"

"Yes, I did. He practically forced it out of me."

"Oh, my goodness," Botan said, putting her hands on her face. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness."

Shizuru turned her attention back to Botan. She glanced at the two large shopping bags at her feet, pastel colored cloths inside.

"What's in the bags, Botan?" She asked, swinging her legs over the side of the couch and accidentally kicking Hiei.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, honey."

"Honey? So, you two are -?"

"Yeah, I guess as of a few minutes ago, we're together. Please, don't tell Kazuma."

"Oh, okay, okay." She said, waving away the idea of telling Kuwabara.

'So, I'm going to ask again – what's in the bags, Botan?"

Botan jumped, remembering the bags at her feet. She dropped to her knees, pulling a bag close to her.

"I was thinking about your baby and I did a little shopping!"

"Botan, you didn't . . ."

Botan smiled widely, laughing cheerfully as she held up a pink onesie.

"I did!"

"It's _pink_." Hiei grimaced, spitting out the word as if it were poison.

"Oh, I know!" she said, delving back into the bag and rummaging around. "I've got an arrangement of different colors!"

She showed them different colored onesies – pinks, blues, red, greens, yellows, purples, oranges, a white one and a black one.

"I like that one." Hiei said, eyeing the black one with a smirk.

Shizuru smacked Hiei on the back of the head and when he looked up at her, she patted the spot next to her on the couch. He got up and sat next to her, letting her hold his hand.

"Oh, you two are so cute together! Can I take a picture?"

"No!" Hiei snapped. "No damn pictures!"

"What's in the other bag, Botan?"

"Oh, you know! Bottles and rattles and bath toys and the such."

"Oh, Botan . . ." Shizuru groaned, holding her head in her hand as she looked at her friend, a smile on her face. "You really shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to!" Botan giggled.

The front door opened and Hiei let go of Shizuru's hand then flitted to Botan's side as Kuwabara came in with Yusuke and Kurama following behind him.

"Hey, sis. Botan, Hiei. What're you guys doing here?"

Yusuke and Kurama looked at Hiei, wondering what he would come up with. Botan shrugged, smiling at Kuwabara.

"I just did a little shopping for your sister's baby. I met Hiei on the way here so I invited him to come over with me."

"That's cool." Kuwabara nodded at Botan then turned to Shizuru. "I didn't find the baby's father yet. I think he might've skipped town, the slime ball."

Yusuke, Kurama and Botan snickered as they watched Hiei ball his hands into tight angry little fists at his sides. HE threw them a death glare and the shut up, smiles on their faces. Kuwabara turned to Hiei, jerking his head up in a 'hello'.

"Hey, shrimp. D'ya hear my sister's pregnant?"

The snickering started up again and Hiei wanted nothing more than to bash their heads in with the blue rattle Botan had bought. He kept his composure, his face calm.

"Hn. As if I couldn't tell by the baby clothes and toys, idiot."

"Ooh, I oughta beat the shit outta you!"

"I would really like to see you try."

Kuwabara charged at Hiei, his fist ready to land against the side of his face. Hiei rolled his eyes and took a step to the left, watching as Kuwabara throw the punch at the air and fall to the ground. He sat up, glaring at Hiei.

"One day, Hiei, one day." He warned. "One day, I'm gonna beat you worse than I'm gonna beat that deadbeat who knocked up my sister!"

The snickering erupted into full-blown laughter. Shizuru, Hiei and Kuwabara watched as Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan held their sides laughing hysterically. Kuwabara got up and put his hands on his hips, a look of confusion on his face.

"What the hell, you guys? What is so funny?"

"Yeah, guys – what is so funny?" Shizuru shot an evil warning look at the three at the door.

"No – nothing." Yusuke giggled, wiping away a tear. "Nothing at all."

"You guys hungry?" Kuwabara asked, wandering into the kitchen, suddenly forgetting everything that had just happened.

"No, thanks Kuwabara!" Yusuke called to him. "I gotta get goin'."

"I think I should go as well." Kurama said softly.

"Yeah, me too!" Botan chirped.

Hiei wanted them to leave; he wanted to spend time with Shizuru. He suddenly realized that the three of them were looking at him. They were expecting him to say something. He made a face, curling his lip up and rolling his eyes.

"Hn."

"Bye, guys!" Kuwabara called from the kitchen. "Seeya later!"

Shizuru bit her lip in a way that sent shivers down Hiei's back. She tilted her head to the side, a pouty pleading look on her face. She didn't want him to go and he didn't want to, either. He gave her a half shrug, his eyebrows quirked in a sympathetic way. Botan and Kurama gasped in unison and Yusuke stifled a giggle at the sight. Hiei's face returned to his indifferent bored expression and he turned to glare at them. They turned away, pretending they hadn't seen anything.

Hiei looked back at the kitchen, making sure that Kuwabara was still in there and wasn't coming out anytime soon. He could hear the big idiot rummaging in the refrigerator. He looked back at Shizuru, who sat at the side of the couch closest to Hiei, her hands resting on the arm. He flitted to her, cupped her slightly more smoothly shaped face in his hands and kissed her quickly before leaving with Yusuke, Kurama and Botan.

Shizuru watched him glance back at her before he closed the door just enough to mouth the word 'window' at him. He gave her a nod then closed the door behind him. Kuwabara stood in the entranceway of the kitchen, munching on something. She looked at her brother, who looked back at her. He smiled at her, his cheeks puffed out from the food in his mouth. She forced a smile; looking at the goofy boy she called a brother.

"So, how was your day?" She asked, folding her arms over the arm of the couch.

"It was all right," He mumbled through a full mouth, shrugging. "I beat the crap out of some guys I thought might've got you pregnant."

She sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on her arms.

"Kazuma, you really shouldn't do that."

"I think it's messed up that a guy can knock a girl up and then just leave, like she's gonna take care of everything."

"Did you feed your cat?"

The subject needed to be changed – why not change it to something her brother loved? His face lit up as Eikichi padded into the kitchen, circling around Kuwabara's feet and meowing. He looked down and smiled proudly.

"Speak of the devil!" Shizuru said. "Can you make me some soup?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"Doesn't matter, nothing gross."

"'Doesn't matter, nothing gross' she says." He mumbled going back into the kitchen to make Shizuru her soup.

She sighed again, looking at the bag of baby clothes Botan had bought. The black onesie was on top of the others. It was so unique and alone in a sea of pastels. She smiled. That one had become her favorite.

Hiei stood outside her bedroom window, watching her as she walked in and locked the door. She lifted her shirt above her head, revealing her back and the back of her bra. He pressed his face against the cold glass of the window, watching her undress. She had stepped out of her pants and was about to take her bra off when she stopped.

"Oh, hell!" Hiei growled under his breath.

She turned to see him at the window and smiled at him. He smiled back, giving her a little wave. She walked towards him but stopped short about half a foot away from the window. She was so close. His eyes widened as he watched what she did.

Slowly she shrugged her shoulder, letting the bra strap fall and expose more of her skin. She smiled as his breath came out in short quick gasps, fogging up the window. She shrugged her other shoulder, repeating the action before putting her hands behind her back.

She had him panting after her like an overgrown flea-bitten dog! He growled to himself, watching her take off her bra. In one fast jerky movement, he yanked the window open and rested a foot on the windowsill, lowering his face until it was an inch away from hers.

"You are such a _tease_!" He growled at her.

She just smirked and put her hands on her hips, watching him jump into her room. He was making her feel like a teenager again with the way he snuck in through her bedroom window.

He was trying to be intimidating, looking up at her as he slowly stalked towards her. It was rather hard to keep from laughing at the little demon's attempt to intimidate her. She bit her lip, backing away from him. The back of her legs touched the edge of her bed and she fell back onto the bed. She smiled up at him when he straddled her, his eyes taking in her body, her beauty.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes then flipped him onto his back, pinning his hands down by his head. She had caught him off guard and had surprised him by rolling on top of him.

"I thought I was just a tease." She said tauntingly.

"Well, you are." He pretended to struggle to break free from her, making her tighten her grip on his wrists.

"Can't we just cuddle?" He asked sarcastically, attempting to make an innocent look on his face.

She laughed at him then rolled over onto the bed. The two crawled underneath the warm blankets together. Hiei put an arm around Shizuru's bare stomach, burying the side of his smiling face into the plush pillow. She smiled down at him as she reached out and turned off her light. She lied down, turning towards him and cuddling with him.

"What're you doing?" He laughed softly.

"Cuddling with you, you said you wanted to."

"Oh, yeah."

He put his arms around her as she did the same to him, the two entwining their legs together. She smiled as he traced her jaw line with little kisses.

"Hiei?" Her voice was so soft and quiet.

"Hm?" The noise vibrated against her skin.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering . . . You're not going to leave me after the baby's born, are you?"

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her shadowed face in the dark.

"Never." He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you too. Now, let's get some sleep. I have to work in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, first off I want to apologize. I've been trying to get a chapter up a day and yesterday, I didn't get to my computer to finish this chapter - but I finished it today! Also, this chapter has parts of a lemony nature - so if you can't stand that kind of stuff, just scroll down to end of the italicized part. If you don't care either way, read it - I'm not so sure about it, seeing as how it's the first love scene I've written. Also also (:P), this chapter takes place six months after chapter four. Also also also, I tried to drop hints about the sex of the baby but then gave up and pretty much told. Well, I'll stop rambling and let you read - Enjoy!:P

* * *

It had started with a look. And the rest was history.

_Genkai had thrown a party at her temple, inviting their small group. They had sat around, laughing and talking and making fun of Yusuke and Kuwabara whenever they randomly started fighting – it was always over something stupid._

"_What was that look for?"_

"_What look?"_

"_That__ look!"_

"_What look, dumb fuck?"_

"_I said something about the salted peanuts and ya gave me a look!"_

"_I didn't give you no damn look, Kuwabara!"_

"_Oh, it's on, bitch!"_

"_Let's do this!"_

_The rest would watch as Yusuke and Kuwabara's fight began, the two slapping at each other's hands frantically with their heads turned as to not get slapped in the face. One would accidentally throw a punch, hitting the other in the face then it really __was__ on._

_Shizuru sighed and got up, going to the door._

"_Shizuru, where are you going?" Botan asked, watching her open the door._

_Shizuru turned and smiled at Botan, her hand on the doorknob._

"_I'm just going out for a cigarette."_

"_You want me to come with you?" She asked, sounding worried. "It's really dark out, you could be attacked –"_

"_Botan, really it's fine."_

"_Oh . . . okay."_

_She smiled at Botan again before walking out the door. She closed the door behind her, inhaling the crisp night air deeply through her nose. She took out her pack of cigarettes, plucking one out and putting it to her lips. She crushed the empty carton and shoved it into her pocket with one hand as she lit the cigarette with the other. She took a slow long drag, a smile on her face that could only be caused by nicotine cravings being satisfied. She walked around to the side of the temple, finishing the cigarette. She dropped the butt to the ground and stepped on it with her toes, crushing it._

_She rested against the wall, her eyes closed. She was deep in thought about something unimportant when rustling in the bushes caught her attention. She opened her eyes to see Hiei. He froze like a deer in headlights, staring at her. They stood there a few minutes, just staring directly into the other's eyes, afraid to break contact. He jumped towards her, keeping eye contact._

_She drew in a deep breath as he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers hard. The kiss was nice - sloppy and inexperienced yet sexy and dominant. She moaned softly as his tongue darted into her mouth, invading it. His hands slid down her body, caressing her. She moved her head, breaking away to breath. He kissed at her neck, licking at it with his tongue._

_She grabbed his hips, tugging at his pants. He groaned against her neck as she cupped him. He began to unzip her pants as she pulled his down to his knees, letting them fall to his ankles on their own. Quickly, his fingers worked at unbuttoning her shirt and exposing her breasts. She gasped as the cold air caused gooseflesh to pop up on the bare skin of her chest. She delved her hands into his hair as he continued to kiss at her neck, his kisses becoming more urgent and intense._

_Somehow, he had gotten her pants down and off. He gripped her hips, pulling down her panties with his thumbs. He jerked his own underwear down to his ankles and grabbed her hips tightly, digging his nails into her skin as she wrapped her legs around him and hooking her ankles behind his back._

"_You're mine." He whispered right before he sunk his teeth into her neck._

_She cried out softly at the pain in her neck, tossing her head to the side. He groaned into her neck as he pushed himself inside her. She gasped, digging her nails into his back as she moaned._

"_Oh, Hiei."_

_He kept a tight grip on her hips as he thrust inside her. He kept his teeth in her neck, licking at the blood that escaped in droplets. She bit her lip, holding onto his shoulders and tilting her head back. He grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall. His thrusts began to quicken as he kissed and bit her neck._

_He kissed her lips, engulfing them in his. His tongue dived into her mouth to explore it. She poked at his tongue with her own, receiving a low groan from him. He bit her lip, pulling it back then letting it snap back._

_Shizuru's body convulsed as Hiei continued to grind his hips against hers, thrusting deep into her. His breath quickened and he closed his eyes tightly, listening to her moan in his ear. He pushed himself deep into her once more before tossing his head back and moaning up at the sky._

_He fell against her, letting all his weight on her. The two breathed heavily, their chests heaving as they did so. They were drenched in each other's sweat. Hiei kissed at her neck once more, softly this time._

"_What is that?" He whispered, licking at her neck. "You smell like . . . flowers."_

"_It's a . . . jasmine body wash."_

"_I love that," He whispered against her skin, kissing her shoulder as his hand slid down the side of her body. "Don't ever stop using it."_

_He let go of her arms and unlocked her ankles from the small of his back. He grunted, pulling out of her. He yanked his underwear and pants back up, watching her do the same in a way that portrayed that she was in no hurry. They shared one last look with each other before he flitted off._

_Shizuru smoothed out her hair then buttoned her shirt, tucking it into her pants. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, calming herself down. She walked around the corner of the temple, her face neutral as always. She opened the door to see Yusuke lunging at Kuwabara._

"_I'll show __you__ a cashew that looks like Jay Leno!" He shouted, his arms reaching out to strangle Kuwabara._

_Kuwabara yelped like a frightened Pomeranian, dodging Yusuke. Yusuke flew face first into a wall. Everyone except Shizuru laughed as Yusuke chased Kuwabara around Genkai's temple. Her arms were crossed under her chest and she was staring at nothing. Botan looked at her and her smile slowly faded._

"_Shizuru?" she asked, jerking her from her trance. "Are you okay?"_

"_What?" Shizuru nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Shizuru stared at Botan who seemed to be staring at something on her._

"_What're you looking at?"_

"_Shizuru . . . you're neck's bleeding."_

Shizuru sighed at the thought of the act that had taken place six long months ago. She smiled, putting her hands on her bulging pregnant belly. She knew exactly what it was – she wasn't going to tell anyone until she gave birth, she wanted it to be a surprise. A big surprise. She had even hid the ultrasound pictures in a shoebox under her bed in an attempt to keep it away from Hiei.

She smiled at the thought of Hiei. He had made it a habit to 'be in the neighborhood' whenever she had an appointment at the clinic. He also been sleeping in her bed with her every night, an arm draped protectively over her stomach. They still hadn't told Kuwabara yet so his rampage across the city continued as he searched for the 'fuckin' creep that knocked up my sis!'

She felt bad, but she knew that they were still not ready to tell him. She sighed again, closing her closet door to look at herself in the full-length mirror attached to it. Her eyes widened when she saw Hiei slip his hands in through the crack of the window and pushed it open. He smirked at her reflection, jumping in.

"Hello, my love."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, putting his hands on her pregnant tummy. She looked more beautiful than ever. He smiled at the thought, resting the side of his face on her back. She turned suddenly and smiled as she looked at him.

"Hey, sweetheart."

Hiei lifted her shirt and kissed that round full moon stomach of hers, rubbing it. He whispered sweet things to the child inside her.

"I love you, baby."

Shizuru smiled and ran a hand through his hair as he continued to chant 'I love you' to her stomach. He stopped and looked at her, his seldom smile on his face.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" He asked for the millionth time.

"No, Hiei, I'm not going to tell you."

He groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing slightly.

"I'm so excited that I really can barely contain myself."

"Relax, you have three more months."

He growled and fell back against the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Tell it to hurry up."

"Hiei, I can't 'tell it to hurry up'. This takes time."

He was quiet, lost in thought as he stared at the ceiling. He sighed deeply, his chest heaving. She smiled at him, watching his legs dangle over the side of the bed. She lied down next to him and took his hand.

"You want to feel something cool?"

"Is the baby kicking again?" He asked softly, his voice excited.

She just smiled again and put his hand on her stomach. She enjoyed the feeling of his calloused hand on her smooth stomach, rubbing gently as the kicking in her stomach became more powerful.

"Wow . . ." He whispered.

A soft knock came from the door then the sound of the doorknob rattling. Shizuru and Hiei sat up and looked at the door.

"Shizuru?" Kuwabara's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Why's the door locked?"

Hiei helped her up then hid in her closet. She went to the door and opened it, sticking her head out. She smiled at Kuwabara, who stood in front of her with a brown paper bag in his arm and his goofy half smile on his face.

"Did you get it?"

"Yup," He answered, walking into her room when she stepped out of the way for him. "I had to run all over town for this."

He sat down on her bed, setting the bag down next to him. He took out half a watermelon wrapped in saran, three or four large cartons of Chinese food, a jar of pickled green tomatoes and a carton of ice cream. He looked up at her, an eager look of wanting approval on his face. She smiled at him, putting her hands on her stomach. Kuwabara fished a plastic spoon and a pair of chopsticks out of the bag and held them in his hand as he looked at her swollen stomach. He dropped the eating utensils on the bed then looked up at his sister.

"Can I . . .?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Kuwabara dropped to his knees, walking on them to his sister. He put his ear to her stomach, a large goofy smile on his face.

"Hi, little baby! I'm your uncle Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara stumbled and fell back onto the floor when he was kicked in the face by his future niece or nephew. Shizuru laughed as her brother rubbed the side of his face, looking at her stomach.

"Yeah, I probably deserved that." He mumbled.

Hiei watched from the closet, a wide smirk on his face. His body shook from the laughter that rose inside of him, threatening to escape. He was so sure that he was having a boy. Absolutely positive.

"_Good job, son!_" He thought to himself. "_Way to go! You're uncle's an idiot and you figured it out before you're even born._"

Hiei watched as Kuwabara hugged Shizuru and she thanked him for the food. He mumbled something that Hiei couldn't hear before leaving the room.

Shizuru locked the door, resting her head against it. She sighed deeply.

"You can come out now."

Hiei slid the door open and stepped out. He eyed the food on the bed, his lip curled at the sight of them.

"Pickled green tomatoes?" He asked, absolutely disgusted.

"Yeah, it's so strange – all these weird cravings I've been having lately. It seems like half of the baby wants something really sweet and then the other half of baby wants something really sour. Like it's two completely different babies."

She smiled at her attempt to drop a hint about what was growing inside of her. Hiei just shrugged, opening a carton of Chinese food. She laughed; she thought the clue was a bit obvious.

"What is this?" He asked, poking at the food inside the carton.

"It should have shrimp in it. If it doesn't, I'm going to be pissed."

Hiei pulled the chopsticks apart and began eating whatever was in the carton. He held up a big piece of shrimp with the chopsticks, holding it out to Shizuru.

"It has shrimp in it."

He popped the shrimp into his mouth as she sat down next to him. She watched him as he continued to eat the shrimp out of the carton.

"Hey, you jerk! That's mine!"

She leaned forward to snatch the carton away from him, struggling when he held it away from her, out of her reach with a smirk on his face.

"You're such a dick!" she laughed. "I'm pregnant and you're going to make me struggle to get some shrimp fried rice?"

"This is really _good_!" He taunted, jumping away from her. "Oh, too bad you can't get any!"

She attempted to lunge at him, but fell back onto the bed. She smiled at him as he held a shrimp in front of her face. She opened her mouth and let him drop it in. She sat up, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Hiei, are you really excited?"

"Yes, I really can't wait."

He smiled at her, feeding her. She had changed him so much; it was crazy. He felt _happy_. He hated to put on that rude, uncaring façade whenever the two of them were around her brother and everyone else. All he really wanted was to put his arms around her and nuzzle against her. He looked at her smiling face, sketching it into his mind. She tilted her head to the side, her smiling widening.

"What? What're you thinking about?"

"I love you."

She laughed, tossing her hair back. She grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles. She entwined her fingers with his and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I love you, too." She scooted to the edge of the bed and struggled to get up.

Hiei scrambled over to her and jumped off the bed. He stood in front of her, holding out his hands to her. She smiled at him and grabbed his hands. He held onto her tightly, pulling her up onto her feet. Her lips puckered as she leaned towards him. He stood on his toes, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Botan's taking me shopping." She stated, stretching. "Wants me to get some last minute things."

"Like what?"

"Like a crib, a stroller, one of those baby swings, a sling."

"A sling?"

"Yeah, it's to carry the baby around. It keeps the baby close to your chest and your arms don't get tired easily from holding the baby."

"Oh . . . Can I come?"

She sighed, shaking her head.

"You know you can't, Hiei."

"Damn it."

"We really should tell my brother soon. I really don't feel good about lying to him."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, his normal bored look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that." she said, grabbing her purse from her bedside table. "I hate that. You have such a great smile."

"Hn."

"Oh, stop it." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight, all right?"

"Hn."

"Hiei, please don't pout. It makes you so irresistible."

"Why can't I come with you?" He whined slightly.

"You know why. I think Kazuma might be catching on."

"But Botan's going to pick things that are _pink_!" He groaned, flailing his arms. "I don't want my son to have a crib or a stroller or a . . . a . . . What was that thing called?"

"A sling."

"Yes, a sling! I don't want my son to have anything that color."

"What's so wrong with the color pink? Kurama wears pink and you two are best friends."

"There are some people who can work the color pink – _Kurama_ is one of them. My _son_ is not."

"What makes you so sure that we're having a boy? It could be a girl."

"I can tell – he kicked your brother in the face."

"I've kicked my brother in the face. That doesn't make me a boy."

"I can just tell."

"I'm not getting anything just blue or just pink. I'm sticking with neutral colors until I give birth."

"All right, all right."

He climbed onto the windowsill, pushing the window open. He looked back at her and smirked, making a 'come hither' motion with his finger. She laughed, going to him. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He pulled away, looking at her lips.

"I love you." He said softly. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye, sweetheart. I love you too."

He hopped out the window and flitted away. She smiled to herself as she turned towards the door. Her smile faded when she looked at her desk chair. Hiei's cloak was draped over the back of it. She grabbed it quickly and hung it up in back of her closet. She opened her bedroom door, hearing Botan talking to her brother and Yusuke.

Botan smiled at Shizuru when she walked into the living room. She squealed, looking at her best friend's pregnant stomach. Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yusuke rolled their eyes at her. That was almost what she always did ever since Shizuru started showing; squeal happily, cry tears of joy or rub Shizuru's stomach, gurgling in baby talk.

"Are you ready to go, Botan?"

"Yes." She rubbed Shizuru's stomach, poking at her protruding belly button.

They rolled their eyes again as she began to babble incoherently in baby talk to the stomach.

"Watch out," Kuwabara warned. "The kid's a beast. He kicked me in the face earlier."

"Ha, ha! You deserved it!" Yusuke taunted, poking his friend in the sides.

"Urameshi, I oughta –"

"So, what're you guys going to do all day while we're gone?"

"Probably go out and chill at the park or somethin'."

Shizuru kissed Kuwabara on the cheek then left with Botan.

Botan dragged Shizuru into another store, insisting that she see the pink flowery bassinet the she had seen inside. Shizuru smiled and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the berry smoothie in her hand.

"You _have_ to see it!" She giggled. "You just _have_ to!"

"Botan, Hiei really hates the color pink. He can't stand it."

"Oh, I know, but you really must see this!"

She pulled Shizuru to the back of the store, giggling as she motioned to the bassinet. Shizuru crossed her arms under her chest, resting them on her stomach. She gave Botan a small smile, her head tilted to the side. She had confided in Botan, telling her the sex of the babies. Yes. _Babies_.

"Botan, it's only going to fit one of them."

"Oh, I know but I was thinking that –"

"We can't get two. We don't have enough money or space for two. By the way, where are you getting this money anyway?"

"Koenma!" She chirped.

"Botan . . ."

"What? He said it was okay!"

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak when something caught her eye. She turned to see a white bassinet with black lace. She didn't take her eyes off of it as she slightly waddled towards it.

"Shizuru?"

She examined it, her eyes moving up and down as she took it all in. It was big enough to fit two averaged sized babies, it rocked, it had wheels, it had a small tin basket underneath that held things like diapers, bottles, baby wipes.

"Botan, come here!"

Botan scurried over to it and made a slight grimace that twisted up her pretty face.

"It's . . . _black_."

"It's perfect."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's absolutely perfect."

Botan picked up the price tag and smiled her wide chipper smile, throwing up a peace sign.

"It's in our price range!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked down the street, their hands in their pockets. They had just been kicked out of the arcade because Kuwabara had started a fight with a guy who had been friends with Shizuru, but hadn't been around since she found out she was pregnant. Kuwabara wasn't listening when the young man continuously shouted "I'm gay, you idiot! I'm gay!"

Yusuke had dragged Kuwabara out before he could throw a punch and get sued for a hate crime. There they were now, completely bored out of their minds. Up ahead, there was a tall girl with short pink hair and sunglasses on looking into a store window. Yusuke snickered and elbowed Kuwabara in the side.

"Hey, check out the hotty!" He joked.

"You shouldn't be looking at other girls, man. What about Keiko?"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. He could be so _slow_ at times. Yusuke shrugged and bounded towards the girl, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey, pretty lady." He joked through a laugh. "What's up?"

Kuwabara walked up and stood next to Yusuke just as the 'girl' took off her sunglasses. Kuwabara's eyes widened when he saw those familiar calm intense jade green eyes looking at him and Yusuke.

"Ku . . . Kurama?"

Yusuke held his sides, laughing hysterically as he pointed at the embarrassed Kurama. Kuwabara stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What . . . what happened?"

"Yeah, Kurama, what happened?" Yusuke snorted as he laughed.

Kurama glared at Yusuke. He knew damn well what had happened. He had threatened to tell Kuwabara that Hiei was the father of Shizuru's baby and Hiei had snuck into Kurama's room in the middle of the night and had cut his hair off, leaving a girly A-line haircut.

"I decided that I needed a change." Kurama said calmly and clearly, looking at Kuwabara.

"But . . . But you _love_ your hair!"

Yusuke fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably as he writhed. Kurama wanted nothing more than to kick him right in that sensitive spot between his legs. Kuwabara looked from Yusuke to Kurama, confused beyond belief.

"I don't . . . I don't understand."

"Well, that's a shock!" Yusuke stated as he scrambled to his knees, wiping away tears and holding his sides as his laughter began to die down.

"Shuddup, Urameshi!"

"Yes, please do."

Yusuke's chest shook as he kept his laughter contained inside him. He snorted, his cheeks puffing out. He covered his mouth, letting a small giggle escape. Kurama crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Yusuke through narrowed green eyes.

"Well, Kurama. What happened to you?"

The three turned to see Hiei standing in between Kurama and Kuwabara. Yusuke erupted with short snorting hiccupping laughter. It was all too much; it was killing him!

"I decided that I needed a change, Hiei." He said forcing a smile. "Don't you like it?"

"Oh, as a matter of fact I _love_ it." Hiei answered with a smirk on his face. "Kudos to your stylist."

"I am so confused." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Well, surprise, surprise." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Shrimp, I will kick the shit outta you!"

"Ew, dude!" Yusuke giggled, his face red. "That's so gross."

"I'm dead serious. I'll freakin' kill 'im!"

"You might not want to." Kurama warned in his cool calm soft voice. "I'm sure there's a certain someone that would be devastated if you did."

Hiei shot Kurama a death glare, his lip curled in anger.

"_I will shave your head!_" Hiei thought evilly, hoping his glare would make Kurama's head explode.

"Ya mean Botan?"

The three stared at Kuwabara, who looked at them with a confused look as his eyes darted from one to the other. Yusuke covered his mouth to stifle another fit of giggles as he stared at the horrified opened mouth look on Hiei's face. Kurama tried to hide a smile behind his hand. Hiei stared up at Kuwabara, his eyes wide and mouth open in horrified shock.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, aren't you two together?" Kuwabara asked, tilting his head to the side. He looked like a confused mentally challenged puppy. "I mean, you two are always together, hangin' around with my sister."

Yusuke and Kurama began laughing again and Hiei glared at them, baring his teeth.

"Shut up." He growled. "I will kill you."

Botan helped Shizuru shove the boxed double stroller into the back of her closet, alongside the boxed bassinet. Shizuru wiped her forehead, breathing heavily.

"I really shouldn't be doing this." She laughed.

Botan giggled as she started to close the closet door. She stopped as something caught her eye. She reached in and grabbed Hiei's cloak, pulling it out. She swung it around, holding it on a hooked finger. She giggled, looking at Shizuru.

"What's this, Shizuru?"

"Nothing!"

She smiled, trying to swipe the cloak away from her friend. Botan jumped back, laughing.

"So, this is why he doesn't wear his cloak that much anymore." She jumped out of the way as Shizuru tried to jump at her. "Does he forget this here a lot?"

"C'mon, Botan!" Shizuru laughed. "Don't make me do this – I'm pregnant!"

"Like that's any excuse!"

Shizuru snatched the cloak from Botan and folded it over her arms, a smile on her face. Botan crossed her arms over her chest, popping a hip out and putting her weight on one foot. She smiled at the look on her friend's face.

"Oh . . . you two really love each other, don't you?"

"Yeah." She sighed, sitting down on her bed. "Botan, I can't wait."

"I can't believe you haven't told your brother yet!" Botan exclaimed, sitting down next to Shizuru. "He's going to kill Hiei . . . or at least try to."

"I know, I know." Shizuru sighed again, running her hands through her hair. "I just can't . . ."

"Why not? He's not only going to be angry with Hiei, but he's going to be _very_ angry with you. Not to mention hurt. He might not trust you for a while."

"Oh, God. I know . . . I don't want to hurt Kazuma. He's always left in the dark . . . But he's not only going to be mad at me and Hiei – he's going to be mad at you, at Kurama, at Yusuke."

"At me? What –"

"You guys knew and you didn't tell him. You three are accomplices."

"You're right . . . Oh!"

Botan put a hand on Shizuru's shoulders, turning her towards her. Shizuru looked confused as Botan smiled widely, giggling.

"Tell him at the baby shower!"

"B – baby shower? What – Botan, we can't have a baby shower. We don't –"

"Genkai said we could have it at her temple! She actually suggested it! Oh, Shizuru, Genkai's really excited about this."

"Okay . . . as long as she's okay with this."

"She is, don't worry."

"No stupid little games, okay?" Shizuru pointed a warning finger at Botan. "I mean, no games."

"All right, all right."

Shizuru winced as she felt an intense kick from her stomach. Botan squealed and put her hands on her friend's stomach.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" She chanted, feeling the foot against her palm.

Hiei snuck into the bedroom, looking around. It was empty and dark, haunting. He wondered where she was; she was usually in bed by then, waiting for him. He hopped into the room, silently closing the window behind him. He heard water running and knew that she must have been in the shower. He opened the bedroom door a crack and peeked out, just to make sure. He knew that Kuwabara was staying at Yusuke's that night, but he still wanted to make sure.

He stepped out of the room and raised his hand to knock on the bathroom door. He lowered his hand, hearing Shizuru singing softly inside. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned, smirking when he found out it wasn't locked. He stepped in and was surrounded by steam and that wonderful jasmine scent of hers, clouding around him. He quietly closed the door behind him and sat on the top of the toilet, listening to Shizuru sing.

" . . . I want to walk in the open wind I want to talk like lovers do I want to dive into your ocean Is it raining with you . . ."

He smiled, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hand. She had such a beautiful voice. He marveled at how much he had changed – before, he wouldn't have care whether she had a heavenly singing voice or if she sounded like a dying cat. Well, maybe he would have – if her dying cat voice irritated him.

The rushing water of the shower stopped and the shower curtain was pulled back. Shizuru's eyes widened when she saw him sitting there. He smirked at her and straightened up.

"Hello, lover."

"What're you doing here?" She asked, sounding surprised to see him.

"I sleep here at night."

"Really? In the bathroom?"

"You know what I meant."

She laughed and grabbed her towel from the towel rack. He watched her dry off, his eyes watching and envying every single little water droplet that skied down her body.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

She laughed and wrapped her hair up in the towel. She put her bathrobe on, smiling at him as she tied the sash. She leaned towards him to kiss him on the nose but he bounced up and kissed her on the lips, retrieving a surprised giggle from her.

"Can't you sleep naked tonight?" He asked from his side of the bed, watching her search for a nightgown in her dresser.

She gave him a look, her eyebrows quirked and joking smile on her face.

"No, why?"

"You have such a beautiful body."

"You mean I _did_ have such a beautiful body." She mumbled. "The pregnancy has done an number on me."

"Oh, shut up and take the compliment." He playfully snapped, smirking at her.

"You're lucky that I love you." She warned.

"Just get in here." He stated. "No nightgown, no pajamas. Just get in here."

She laughed and crawled into bed with him. She turned the light off and snuggled with him the way they snuggled every night; their legs entwined, her arm over his neck, his arm over her pregnant stomach.

"I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I love you so much, Shizuru."

"I love you, too."

"Do you want to know something strange that your idiot brother thought?"

"Was it about flying space cats?"

"No, it was about Botan and I."

"What about you and Botan?"

"He thought the two of us were together."

She laughed, kissing his cheek. He smiled at her in the dark, nuzzling against her neck and biting softly. She giggled again, pushing his head away.

"Stop that. Last time you kissed my neck like that was six months ago and look at me now – I'm pregnant."

"Don't tell me what to do." He mumbled against her skin, his lips brushing against her shoulder.

He opened his mouth wide, his chin touching her collarbone. He sunk his teeth into her neck, groaning as the taste of her blood dribbled into his mouth. She gasped, biting her lip. She tried to pull away but he held her close.

"Hiei . . . Hiei, stop." She whispered. "We can't . . . we can't."

He lapped up the droplets of blood from her neck, growling. He let of her and rolled over onto his back, looking up into the darkness of the room. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"I'm really sorry, but we really can't do that. Not while I'm pregnant and not for two weeks after, I think."

She kissed his jaw and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I love you. Good night."

"It's all right and I love you, too. Good night, sweetheart."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this one is a little shorter than the others - I've been trying to make a chapter at least a little bit longer than the previous one. This one's really short and I couldn't really think of anything to write in this one, but I knew that I wanted to end it the way I did. Yeah, I know Hiei's totally out of character in this - you don't need to tell me.:P I've been trying to keep him in character but it's really hard to write him in a romance like this. Keeping secrets are never good - they're eventually found out. I'm so glad that you guys really like this! Enjoy!:P

* * *

Hiei sat on the top of the toilet, tapping his foot against the lid. He was talking to Shizuru, waiting for her to get out of the shower. He cupped his chin in his hands, sighing impatiently.

"Why are you taking so long?"

"God, Hiei, I just got in a few minutes ago!"

He growled, leaning back against the wall. He folded his arms over his chest. They were going to the baby shower at Genkai's. He didn't even want to go – he didn't think a 'baby shower' was necessary.

"It's stupid!" He mumbled, stretching. "It will be boring."

"Hiei, please?" She asked from the shower, turning the water off. "Can't you just do it for me?"

"That idiot brother of yours is going to ruin it for me."

"Ruin it?" She pulled back the shower curtain a bit and reached out to grab her towel. "Why would he –"

"He's going to bad mouth the 'father' of the baby and make a fool out of himself in front of my sister."

"So? He always does that."

"It has gotten worse. He's talking about marrying her when he's older and promising that he won't treat her like the 'asshole that got his sister knocked up'."

He growled again, rolling his eyes. Shizuru stepped out of the shower, her hair wrapped up in the towel. Her skin had this certain glow to it. He eyed her nine-month pregnant stomach, the stretch marks that zigzagged around it. He felt this tightening in his chest; he couldn't wait. She was about to give birth any day now.

"Can't you just ignore it?" She asked, putting her bathrobe on.

"I've _been_ ignoring it." He answered coldly. "I can't take it anymore."

"Please, Hiei?"

"No." He stood up on the toilet lid, putting his hands on his hips. "I don't want to be around him. I wouldn't even be able to be next to you. I would have to sit in the corner of the room, pretending that I don't want to be there."

She stared at him with wide eyes. She crossed her arms under her chest and rested them on her stomach, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine. I'm sick of trying to persuade you into doing something that you don't want to. If you don't want to be there – then _don't_."

She opened the door stomped out, leaving Hiei in the bathroom surrounded by billowing jasmine scented steam. She went to her room, slamming her door behind her. She grumbled to herself as she dressed.

The two had been fighting a lot as of lately. She had thought it was because she would be giving birth soon but Hiei was just being difficult with everything. He was acting like his old self again and that angered and worried her. He acted that way when it was just the two of them. Most nights, he didn't even come home. That worried her even more.

She heard the front door slam loudly and jumped. She sighed sadly, closing her eyes tightly. He had left – and was angry. Her cell phone rang, a happy little jingle that reminded her so much of the caller. She snatched the phone from her bed and flipped it open, putting it to her ear.

"Hey, Botan."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, come get me."

"I'm already here!" Botan giggled, unlocking the front door. "Where's Hiei?"

Shizuru left her bedroom, the phone still at her ear. She stood in the hall, a hand on her hip. They smiled at each other and closed their phones.

"Hiei's not coming."

"Oh, no. Did you two have another fight?"

"Yeah. It was really stupid – he didn't want to go to the baby shower because Kazuma's still putting down the father of my baby. He said that Kazuma was going to make a huge fool of himself in front of Yukina."

"Oh, dear." Botan shook her head. "Well, maybe he'll calm down and he'll show up. He always does eventually."

"Maybe . . . I don't care." She shrugged, a sad smile on her face. "I don't want to ruin the party."

"Of course you won't!" Botan grabbed her friend by her hand and linked arms with her. "It's for _you_! And those little babies inside your tummy!"

Shizuru followed Botan outside of the apartment, smiling at Botan's giddy giggling.

Hiei grimaced as he sat in his favorite tree, silently cursing Shizuru and that damn baby shower. She had been annoying him lately and he just wanted to get away from her, so he went to his tree to think and sometimes take a little nap. He just wanted some peace and quiet.

'_You should leave._'

He gasped, hearing that voice in his head. It had been gone for months and it chose now to return to him? Why?

"I can't." He whispered, breaking off a small branch from his tree.

'_You should. You can't stand her anymore. You can't stand her brother. What if your child turns out like Kuwabara?_'

"I can't just leave her." He slowly plucked the leaves from the branch as he thought. "I promised her that I wouldn't."

'_She won't care. She doesn't care about you; she wants you to leave. She didn't want you at the baby shower._'

"I didn't _want_ to go."

He shuffled the leaves then tore them up into little bits and tossed them up into the air, making them float around him like confetti. He really didn't want to be there, even if it was for his baby. He didn't want those looks from everyone, those snickers every time Kuwabara ripped on the baby's father.

Hiei sighed, closing his eyes. Kuwabara still didn't know; he didn't want him to. The time just wasn't right. But that was Hiei's excuse for everything lately. The time was _never_ right.

'_Just leave, Hiei._' The voice taunted in a singsong voice. '_Just leave and never, ever look back._'

He snapped the bare branch in half, his hands shaking. The thought kept swirling around his head, repeating itself over and over again as if it were some sort of sick mantra.

'_Just leave, Hiei . . . Just leave and never, ever look back . . . Just leave, Hiei . . ._'

He tossed the halves of the branch out the tree and reclined back, getting comfortable. He sighed deeply through his nose. He needed to sleep. Those thoughts were hurting his head, making him dizzy.

Botan held the door open for Shizuru, smiling widely at her as she walked in. Kuwabara jumped up from his spot next to Yukina and bounded over to his older sister. He dropped to his knees and put his hands on her stomach.

"Hey, little guy! It's your uncle Kazuma Kuwabara again!" He boomed excitedly at her stomach. "Can't wait to meet ya!"

_Whack!_

Kuwabara fell to the ground, a tiny red footprint on his forehead. Everyone chuckled as Kuwabara sat up. Yukina ran to him to help him up.

"Oh, Kazuma. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled, getting up. "That kid's a _beast_!"

"You scared him!" Yusuke laughed, shoving Kuwabara from behind. "The only thing he could do was retaliate!"

"Whatta lil' punk." Kuwabara muttered; going back to the spot he and Yukina were sitting before.

Yusuke chuckled then turned to Shizuru. He cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows quirked in wonder and confusion. She could read his mind. He was wondering where Hiei was.

She gave a light shrug, her hands up in a way that said "I don't know". He nodded then smiled at her. He walked over to her and tried to put his arms around her in a hug. She chuckled, patting him on the back. Keiko giggled, looking at Shizuru's protruding pregnant stomach.

"Genkai, where are the peanuts?" Kurama asked, walking into the room. "Oh, Shizuru! You're here!"

He smiled at her but something in his beautiful green eyes glinted and she knew that he was thinking the same thing Yusuke had. His hair was growing back; it now exactly reached his shoulders. She smiled at him, shrugging lightly the way she had before. He nodded and turned his attention back to Genkai.

"Follow me." She said, turning to leave the room and jokingly calling over her shoulder as she did. "Hey, Shizuru, you want a beer?"

"Not right now, Genkai." Shizuru answered, a sad smile on her face as she sat down next to Botan.

"Who wants to play a game?" Botan asked, looking at everyone with her wide excited grin on her face.

Everyone groaned, rolling his or her eyes. Botan's smile vanished and she pouted, folding her arms over her chest with an 'Hmph!'

"Genkai just got DDR." Yusuke stated, throwing a look at Kuwabara.

"You wanna go?" Kuwabara asked with his goofy half smile on his face as he puffed his chest out and slapped it. "You want some of this?"

"Let's do this!"

Everyone watched at Yusuke and Kuwabara scrambled to the television, setting up the dance pads in front of it. They shook their heads as the two argued about what song they were going to 'dance off' to. Botan looked at Shizuru, Yukina and Keiko.

"You three must be so _proud_." She laughed as Shizuru tried to smack at her playfully.

"'Butterfly', Urameshi! 'Butterfly'!"

"Fuck that. That song's stupid. Let's pick 'Barbie Girl'."

"That's even _worse_!"

"Just pick a damn song and do it already!" Genkai shouted.

They grumbled and picked a random song. Everyone watched intently as the two teenagers battled it out on _Dance, Dance Revolution_. They discarded their shirts, working up an intense sweat as they tried to beat the other at another round.

"You're cheating!" Kuwabara whined, trying to push Yusuke off the pad.

"How can I cheat at this? I'm just following' the arrows, dipshit!"

Yusuke retorted, shoving Kuwabara hard. He stumbled and fell over on his back onto Yusuke. Yusuke growled and kicked his friend in the back with both legs, sending him flying.

"Get offa me!"

Kuwabara got to his feet, stumbling. He grabbed a handful of peanuts and tossed them at Yusuke. Yusuke lunged at Kuwabara, who yelped like a frightened Pomeranian. The scene was all too familiar to Shizuru. She looked to the door sadly, hoping it would open and Hiei would come in. She knew he wouldn't. She put a hand on her stomach, feeling the intense kicking. It was starting to hurt – she knew it had to be the boy.

"_Just like his father._" She thought grimly.

Hiei tossed around in the tree, pulling his knees up to his chest in the fetal position. He kicked hard at the branches in his way. He felt angry again; angry at Shizuru, angry at himself, at his future child, the spontaneous mistake that had taken place nine months earlier that had gotten him in this mess. He wanted to rip his hair out, scream, or kill something. Anything!

He hated himself. He wanted to hate Shizuru and the baby. He really wanted to leave, but he couldn't – he had promised not to and he never went back on a promise. He wanted to help take care of his child and he did love Shizuru. He groaned, digging his nails into his scalp. He wondered how or what she was doing at the baby shower.

Shizuru sighed sadly, closing her eyes. She missed Hiei and even if he were there and they wouldn't be ably to hold hands or kiss or be close, she still would have been a lot happier with him in the room while Yusuke and Kuwabara fought about something stupid.

She winced occasionally every time the kicking from her stomach came. It was starting to hurt. She wanted to grab that baby's foot in her hand and make him stop. She knew that he was going to be exactly like his father.

"Shit." She said softly.

"Are you okay?" Botan asked, looking at her friend.

"I'm fine." Shizuru nodded, forcing a pained smile. "The baby's just kicking . . . a lot."

"He probably wants out." Kuwabara stated.

"No shit?"

"Urameshi, I'll kick your ass!"

And then they were off again! Fighting over something so completely stupid as the baby wanting out. Shizuru got up, holding onto Botan for support.

"You okay?" She asked again.

"I'm fine, I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Do you need any help?" Botan asked, helping Shizuru to the bathroom.

"You didn't really give me any time to answer." Shizuru muttered through a smile.

"I'll wait out here, call me if you need anything." Botan said, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Shizuru looked at herself in the mirror, looking at her stomach. She really couldn't wait. She smiled then let a yawn slip out. She opened the bathroom door to see Botan standing there, a look on her face that asked Shizuru if she needed help.

"I am _fine_, Botan!" She laughed then yawned again. "I'm just getting really tired."

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"Botan, stop." She laughed. "I just need to sit down."

Botan helped Shizuru back to the group and eased her back down into her seat of the couch. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Shizuru. She laughed at them, waving a hand.

"Guys, cut it out! I'm fine, I don't need anything – maybe, some ice cream, but other than that – I'm fine!"

"Let's open presents!" Botan chirped, clapping her hands. "Open mine!"

"Botan, you've gotten the baby tons of things already."

"Oh, I know but I just couldn't resist!"

Botan thrust the small present at Shizuru, giggling. Everyone watched as Shizuru carefully tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. She gasped as she picked up the creamy orange knit baby booties and held them in her hands.

"Oh, Botan . . . these are adorable."

"There's more!"

Shizuru picked out a pale green pair, a sky blue pair and a lavender pair. She blinked away tears, smiling. She looked up at Botan and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much for everything, Botan!" She mumbled into her friend's hair.

Shizuru tried to hold the tears back but gave up and sat back, hanging her head. She wiped at the tears that just kept coming. They really wouldn't stop. She missed Hiei; she needed him there. The baby kept kicking at her and it was really hurting.

Kuwabara sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She sighed, her body shaking as she cried.

"Sis, what's wrong?"

He sounded so innocent, so sweet. She couldn't believe that she had kept the secret for nine long months. She sat up and looked at him, hiccupping.

"Kazuma . . . I have . . . to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Yusuke, Kurama, Botan and Genkai looked at each other. This couldn't happen now! Could it? This was exciting. They didn't know how Kuwabara was going to react. Shizuru opened her mouth to tell her brother about the father of the baby when Yukina and Keiko came out of the kitchen, holding a large cake.

"Who wants cake?" Keiko asked cheerfully.

Everyone turned to the two with the cake, semi-grateful and semi-angry with them. Shizuru and Kuwabara's faces lit up and they smiled.

"I do!" They said in unison.

The Kuwabaras loved cake – any kind except anything with coconut. It's super gross. Everyone sat around, talking softly as they ate cake and ice cream and watched Shizuru open the baby's presents. Blankets, toys and clothes surrounded her and her brother. She lifted her head, rubbing the soft silky material hem of the blue baby blanket in her hands. She smiled at them, a new strange happy look on her face.

"You guys want to know something really cool?" She asked, watching them all nod at her. "My water just broke."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, guys - sorry for the wait! I've been on vacation with my mom and all of a sudden - I was hit with _writer's block_! Yeah, I know, it's balls. Well this, I'm sure, is a long awaited chapter. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you - Kuwabara's reaction. Enjoy!:P

* * *

"Are . . . are you serious?"

Shizuru nodded frantically, smiling through the pain of a contraction. Kuwabara jumped up, shaking.

"Okay . . . okay, guys!" He boomed, looking at them all. "Let's move it."

Botan helped Shizuru up as everyone ran around, cleaning up, moving things out of the way for her and getting ready to take her to the hospital. Kurama and Botan held Shizuru's hands, not minding if she squeezed hard.

"Just breathe, Shizuru, just breathe." Kurama's calm voice soothed her. "Just breathe."

She obeyed as they walked her down the stairs, the rest following behind. Shizuru looked over her shoulder at Genkai.

"You really, really need to get an elevator installed!"

Kurama and Botan helped Shizuru into the backseat of her car. Shizuru grabbed Kurama by the collar, pulling him down to her face.

"Go find Hiei." She whispered.

He nodded and she let go of him, watching him run off. Botan crawled into the backseat with Shizuru, holding her hand and whispering soothing words. Genkai hopped into the driver's seat before anyone could protest. Nobody cared at this point – the only people who could legally drive were Genkai, Shizuru and Keiko and seeing as how Shizuru was incapable of driving and Keiko had her own car to drive, Genkai took the wheel. She sped off, leaving Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina standing there.

"C'mon, let's go!" Kuwabara shouted, running to Keiko's car. "Where's Kurama?"

Yusuke shoved his big friend into the backseat of his girlfriend's car, kicking him in the behind. He hopped in next to Kuwabara, slamming the door behind him.

"It doesn't matter, he'll meet us there."

"Oh, goodness," Yukina said softly, getting into the passenger seat and buckling up. "Oh, goodness. This is hectic."

Kurama ran into the Kuwabara apartment to check for Hiei. He fumbled for the key, almost dropping it a few times. He felt so rushed; he felt that he had to hurry to get to the hospital. His hand shook as he tried to stick the key in the lock.

"Damn it, why is this happening?" He cursed under his breath, his usually calm voice sounding shrill and frustrated.

Finally, the key fit into the lock and he turned it. He grabbed the door and opened the door, jumping in.

"Hiei!" He shouted.

He looked around the living room and kitchen, not seeing the short demon. He threw open the bathroom door and growled when he didn't see anything. He opened Shizuru's bedroom door and looked in. The window was closed and, by the looks of it, locked as well. He closed the door and ran from the apartment, only stopping to close and lock the front door behind him.

"Where would he be?" He whispered to himself as he ran. "Where would he – Oh!"

The park! Of course! That was like a second home to Hiei. He stopped and turned, realizing he was running in the opposite direction of Hiei's park.

Hiei folded his arms behind his head and crossed a leg over his bent knee. Something felt different all of a sudden, like something had changed drastically and had changed the world slightly. Something felt _new_.

"Hiei!"

He jumped, hearing Kurama's voice. He looked down to see Kurama's frantic face looking up at him.

"Hn. What do you want, Kurama?"

"Get down here _now_!" He ordered, pointing to the ground.

Hiei's eyes widened then narrowed into angry little slits as he glared down at Kurama. Where did he get off talking to him like that? How dare he think he could get away with something like that?

"What makes you think that you can talk to me like that, you stupid little fox –"

"Shizuru's about to give birth!"

Hiei stumbled and fell from the tree. He jumped up and ran side by side with Kurama.

"Are you serious?" He asked, panting as they made their way to the hospital. "She can't be, she's –"

"She is!" Kurama snapped. "Genkai and Botan are at the hospital with her. Yusuke and Kuwabara are on their way there right now with Keiko and Yukina."

"I don't care who's with whom!" Hiei shouted, stopping. "I just want to know if she's really giving birth!"

Kurama stopped and backhanded Hiei. Hiei was silent for a moment, looking up at Kurama.

"Just shut the hell up and _run_!" Kurama growled through gritted teeth.

Hiei nodded, feeling his reddening cheek. They began running again, getting closer to the hospital.

Shizuru breathed heavily, sweat matting her hair to her head. She turned to Botan, squeezing her hand.

"Where's . . . Where's Hiei?" she asked for the fourteenth time since she had arrived in the delivery room.

Botan shook her head, cupping Shizuru's hand in hers.

"He's not here yet, but he's on his way." She said in a shaky voice. "Just push, sweetheart, just push."

Kuwabara paced the waiting room, wringing his hands nervously with a hard look of nervous concentration on his face. Yusuke sat in between Keiko and Yukina, watching his friend.

"Cut it out, Kuwabara. You're making me nervous."

"Shuddup." He mumbled, pacing from one end of the room to the other.

He stopped in front of Yusuke and stared down at his friend, saying three little words that shocked everyone in their group.

"Ya gotta cigarette?"

"Yeah, I do." Yusuke shook his head. "But I'm not gonna give you one."

"Why not?" He shook. "I need it."

"Seriously cut it out, man. Sit down."

Kuwabara sat down next to Yusuke, burying his face in his hands. Yusuke put his hand on his friend's back, patting or rubbing occasionally. The two sighed deeply in unison.

"Just relax man." He said softly. "Just breathe and try to relax."

The waiting room was silent except for the sound of some 'Rosanne' rerun on Nick At Nite on the television bolted to the upper corner of the room and the sound of rapid footsteps headings towards them in the hall, shoes squeaking against the linoleum.

"There they are." Kurama said, breathlessly as he ran in. "How is she?"

"She's in the delivery room right now."

Kuwabara sat up and looked at Kurama and Hiei. His eyes narrowed at Hiei.

"Why are _you_ here?" He spat. "I didn't think ya gave a shit about my sister, shrimp."

Hiei opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, looking away from his lover's younger brother.

"Hn."

He sat down in a chair that was the farthest away from everyone else in the corner of the room. He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to breath, calming himself down. His heart was beating rapidly in his little chest. This was _it_. He was about to be a _father_. Shizuru Kuwabara was giving birth to Hiei Jaganshi's baby.

"All right, Miss Kuwabara, the baby is crowning." The midwife said in a calm voice. She gasped. "Oh, my goodness! This little guy's gotta full head of hair!"

Shizuru looked at Botan, pushing. Botan smiled at her squeezing her hand. Shizuru opened her mouth and Botan put her hand up, stopping her.

"Just keep doin' your job, mama." She said with her happy smile on her face. "I'll go see if the baby's daddy is outside."

She nodded and let go of Botan's hand, sweat dripping from her forehead into her eyes. She bit her lip and silently cursed Hiei for doing this to her.

"_That bastard!_" She thought. "_I hate him so much for this!_"

Botan rushed into the waiting room, watching as everyone's head snapped up to look at her. She smiled, seeing Hiei.

"The baby is crowning and has a full head of hair!"

He smiled to himself as Botan ran back into the delivery room. Everyone except Yukina and Kuwabara glanced at Hiei, sending him congratulatory smiles his way. He blushed slightly, burying himself in his cloak. He _should_ be in there, holding Shizuru's hand – not Botan . . . but then Kuwabara would know.

He jerked suddenly at the thought. Shit! Kuwabara was going to find out, he was about to know! What was he going to do? What was Kuwabara going to do to him? Hiei really did wonder what was going to happen with Kuwabara.

Shizuru felt so much pain as she gave one last push. She looked at Botan who smiled widely back at her. Shizuru felt worried, she didn't hear the baby crying.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said, lifting the baby boy up in his arms.

The little boy _did_ have a full head of hair; he had Hiei's exact hairstyle with the white starburst except the color was her light brown. The little boy wasn't crying and that worried Shizuru greatly; it didn't look as if he were moving. Her heart jumped at the thought of the baby boy being stillborn. But then she saw something that made that horrible thought vanish as quickly as it had appeared.

She watched as a long yellow stream of urine flowed from the baby boy onto the doctor's chest. Botan watched wide-eyed with surprise, stifling a giggle with her free hand. Shizuru gasped at what happened next – the little boy let out a little giggle. It wasn't just any little laugh; it was a cute yet _extremely_ evil high-pitched cackle.

Shizuru and Botan looked at each other and laughed. That little boy was most definitely Hiei's son. Shizuru gasped, feeling another contraction. She had forgotten that she wasn't done yet. The doctor passed the little boy to a midwife and turned all of his attention back to Shizuru.

Kuwabara was pacing again, his hands behind his back as he mumbled to himself. Hiei grimaced at him, wishing he would stop.

"Can you stop that?" He snapped. "It's irritating me and making me nervous."

Kuwabara stopped and spun around on his heels to glare at Hiei. He stalked up to him, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He pointed an accusing finger at Hiei, poking him in the nose. Hiei wanted nothing than to bit the big oaf's finger off.

"Don't tell _me_ how to act, shrimp. I care about my sister more than anythin'. I'm extremely worried about her and I'm nervous as hell. I wouldn't expect _you_ of all people to understand the love somebody feels for another. You're a cold, heartless _punk_ who doesn't give a shit about anybody but himself!"

Hiei smacked Kuwabara's finger out of his face and stood up, going toe to toe with the mother of his child's brother. He glared at him, pointing up at him. He mustered all of his strength _not_ to punch Kuwabara right in the mouth or the stomach or even lower.

"You watch what you fucking say to me, Kazuma Kuwabara!" He growled up at him. "You talk a _lot_ of shit sometimes and you don't realize that half of what you say can get you into _very big fucking trouble_!"

"You don't know shit!" Kuwabara spat at him.

Everyone could feel the tension between the two; see the electricity emitting from the death glare they gave each other. Yusuke got up, falling into step with Kurama as they rushed to pull Hiei and Kuwabara away from each other before a fistfight could break out.

"I'll kill you!" They screamed at each other at the top of their lungs. "I'll kill you, I swear I will!"

"Yo, Kuwabara – cut it out!" Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by his forearms from behind, pulling him back to his chair. "You two are disturbing the other patients in here!"

Shizuru squeezed Botan's hand tightly as she cried. She had just finished giving birth to the little girl and she wasn't breathing. The doctors had taken her away from Shizuru to try to get her to breathe. Shizuru looked at Botan with sad scared eyes.

"She's going to be okay, right?" She asked through a watery voice. "She is, isn't she?"

Botan nodded and opened her mouth to speak when they heard baby cries. They looked to see the doctor handing the little girl a midwife to get her cleaned. The two women let out a loud sigh of relief in unison.

"Now, did you decide on any names?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"She's all right, right?"

"Yes, she's perfectly fine. They're just going to clean her up and put her with her brother."

Shizuru sat up and hugged Botan tightly. Botan laughed, holding her friend tightly. She let go and ran from the room, going to tell everyone in the waiting room the fabulous news.

"Twins!" She shouted, smiling widely and holding up a peace sign. "A beautiful set of tiny twins!"

Everyone's eyes went as wide as saucers as they stared at Botan in disbelief. Kuwabara jumped up, punching the air. Yusuke turned to Hiei and mouthed the words 'Way to go!' and held his hand up in an air high five. Kurama gave Hiei a small pat on the back and a smile. Hiei looked at his feet, blushing sheepishly. He felt so . . . _proud_. He was ashamed to admit that he felt as if he were about to cry.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara shouted. "Is my sis okay?"

"She's perfectly fine – a little exhausted, but that's normal." She giggled. "Now, let's go see those babies!"

Botan led them to the large window that displayed all the little babies in the next room. She pointed at the little boy who was asleep, curled in the fetal position with Hiei's seldom smile on his face, then to the little girl, also asleep, who was in the hospital bassinet next to her brother with her thumb in her mouth.

"Hey . . ." Kuwabara said, poking the glass as he pointed at the little boy. "That kid looks like Hiei."

He squinted to read the nametag at the baby boy's feet.

"Haru Jaganshi – Kuwabara . . ." He said slowly. "Huh . . . that's weird."

He turned to see everyone else looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head in confusion.

"What, you guys?"

"Kuwabara," Yusuke blinked. "Hiei's the father."

Kuwabara's eyes widened until they took up half his face. The room began to spin, the color floating in and out. He stumbled back and Yusuke ran to his side, easing his friend down into a plush green chair. Kuwabara's chest heaved, his breath coming out labored and heavy. He scratched at his chest, ripping open his jacket.

"Kittens . . ." He whispered. "The dream."

"Ku . . . Kuwabara?"

"Kazuma, are you all right?"

He shook his head frantically, staring at nothing on the ground with wide eyes. He kept clutching at his chest, his breath quickening and sounding more labored.

"I can't . . . I can't breathe!" He choked out. "I can't breathe!"

"Nurse!" Yusuke screamed, running to the nurse's station. "Nurse, quick!"

"I think he's having a heart attack!"

Kuwabara stared at nothing; sweat seeping from every pore in his body. He felt lightheaded, claustrophobic. He was shaking and hyperventilating. His stomach hurt and he felt as if he were about to throw up. He was exhausted and there was an incredibly loud ringing in his ears that blocked out everyone's voice. Suddenly everyone disappeared and was replaced by white.

"I can't see!" He choked. "I need to get outta here! I can't see!"

He felt hands on him, grabbing at him and pulling at him. He jerked and flailed, throwing wild blind punches everywhere. He needed to get out of that hospital _now_.

Kuwabara woke up an hour later, his eyes fluttering open. He looked around to see everyone forming a half circle around him. Hiei stood in the corner, looking out the hospital window. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, who sat at his right. Yusuke smirked at him.

"Hey, sleepin' beauty." He said softly.

"Urameshi . . . what happened?"

"You had a panic attack, man." He said. "You scared the shit out of us."

Kuwabara saw the familiar black blur in the corner of his eye and glance towards Hiei. Hiei turned and looked right at him.

All those feelings returned to Kuwabara; the tightness in his chest, the heavy breathing. He was having another panic attack. Yusuke's eyes widened and he snatched a brown paper bag from the bedside table. He put it to Kuwabara's mouth, hitting him on the back.

"Breathe, ya big idiot!" He ordered. "Breathe!"

Kuwabara's breathing evened out as he calmed down, inflating and deflating the bag with his mouth. He took the bag away from his mouth and glared at Hiei, pointing.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" He screamed.

Hiei turned to retort when Kuwabara jumped at him, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. He felt Kuwabara's massive hands around his neck, tightening his grip. Kuwabara shook Hiei, strangling him. Hiei choked, his eyes watering.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, pulling him off of Hiei. "Get the fuck off him! He can't breathe!"

Kuwabara jerked away from Yusuke and glared at everyone in his hospital room.

"Who knew about this?" He shouted, his hands shaking. "Who the fuck else knew about this?"

Everyone except Yukina raised their hands, looks of shame on their pretty faces.

"Oh, fuck, you guys!" He screamed, grabbing his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

They looked at their feet, at the wall, out the window or the ceiling, anything except Kuwabara's face.

"Why do you guys have to keep everything from me?" He whined. "What else haven't you been telling me?"

"Hiei's Yukina's brother." Yusuke said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurama elbowed Yusuke hard in the stomach while everyone else except Yukina and Kuwabara glared at him. Kuwabara fell to the ground with a 'thud', fainting.

"Oh, shit." Yusuke mumbled, running to the door and sticking his head out. "Nurse!"


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so this is the last chapter which takes place six months into the future. I just love the twins; Haru and Sumi are such cuties! I'm kind of thinking of writing another fic with them, but I don't know! Oh, Haru - just like his dear ol' daddy!

* * *

Hiei sat on the couch, holding black onesie clad Haru, with his hands under his son's tiny arms. He was staring into the baby's eyes, his eyes. Haru kicked his legs out, gurgling and blowing spit bubbles. Hiei smiled at Haru, his son mirroring him. Haru reached out grabbed Hiei's nose and giggled. Hiei chuckled and kissed Haru's tiny little hand.

"Hey, Hiei." Yusuke flopped down beside him, draping an arm over the back of the couch. "How're you enjoying fatherhood so far?"

Hiei shrugged, holding Haru in his arms. He smirked down at the baby in his arms, who was reaching up to pull at Hiei's hair.

"It's pretty nice." He said softly. "Look at my little boy – he's so tiny."

"Yeah, must take after his dad."

Hiei's eyes twitched, shooting a glare at Yusuke. Yusuke snickered, running a hand through his hair.

"Just kidding. Hey, is Kuwabara talking to you guys yet?"

"No, he's not." Shizuru said, coming out of the kitchen patting the white onesie clad baby girl on the back as she tried to burp her. "He just comes home from school then goes straight to his room. I'm sick of playing "Kazuma Says" with Yukina."

Every since Shizuru had given birth six months before, Kuwabara had been giving his sister and Hiei and almost everyone else except Yukina the cold shoulder. Whenever anyone wanted to talk to him, they had to address Yukina, who would got to Kuwabara's room and relay the message then return, telling them what he said.

" _. . . Kazuma says he's still not going to talk to anyone . . ._"

" _. . . Kazuma says Eikichi threw up in his new shoes . . ._"

" _. . . Kazuma says you guys are out of toilet paper . . ._"

"Is he talking to you yet?"

Yusuke shook his head, looking at Haru as he fell asleep in Hiei's arms, his head against his father's chest. He looked up at Shizuru, hearing the little girl burp.

"No, he just walks on by and pretends he doesn't even know me. I'm still playing 'Kuwabara Says' with Okubo." He sighed, relaxing into the couch. "Can I hold Sumi?"

Shizuru nodded and instructed Yusuke on how to hold the little girl. Yusuke set Sumi on his lap, laughing and poking at her chubby little cheek. She smiled and giggled at Yusuke.

Unlike her brother, Sumi was born with only a small soft tuft of black hair on the top of her head; now, tiny black spirals covered her head. She was a quiet baby, who seemed bored half of the time – especially with her brother. She was certainly taking after her mother.

"God, you guys are so lucky." Yusuke said, letting Sumi grab a hold of his finger. "These little guys are cute."

The three looked up as the door opened. Kuwabara stood in the doorway, a grumpy look on his face. He grimaced at Hiei and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kuwabara." Yusuke flicked his two-finger salute wave at his friend. "What's up?"

Kuwabara grunted and walked passed Shizuru, going straight to his room and not making eye contact with her. She jumped, hearing him slam his bedroom door. She sighed, covering her face with her hands then sliding them up through her hair.

"I really should have told him before." She said softly. "I should have –"

"Shizuru, stop." Yusuke said, adjusting Sumi in his arms. "Yeah, he's hurt that you guys didn't tell him, so what? He's gonna come around sooner or later. C'mon, you're his sister – and who could resist these two?"

He lifted Sumi up, covering his face with her. Sumi smiled at Shizuru, gurgling. Shizuru laughed and took Sumi from him.

Kuwabara flopped onto his bed, sighing deeply. He was still very angry with Shizuru for not telling him that Hiei was the father. He was very angry with Hiei for being the father. He was _extremely_ angry that the two of them had had sex – and still were!

He groaned, covering his face in his pillow. It was so gross; he could hear them in the middle of the night giggling and talking and moaning softly.

"Why?" He grumbled, his voice shrill. "Why, why, why?"

He sat up, thinking so hard that he gave himself a headache. He asked himself the question that kept coming back to him – how did this happen? They had told him repeatedly that they didn't know, it just did. Nothing made sense! Out of his friends that he thought would be with his sister, _Kurama_ was the number one on that list. Hiei was, of course, last; right after Okubo.

He made a frustrated high-pitched whining sound in his throat and threw his pillow at the wall. How was it possible that Yukina was Hiei's twin sister? That didn't make any sense, and yet it did. They did have some similarities; the way they walked, their eyes, their height . . . how could the love of his life be related to that frustrating difficult little _freak_?

His nephew and niece _were_ extremely cute, he'd give them that much. He knew it wouldn't be long before that little girl, Sumi, had her big uncle Kazuma Kuwabara wrapped around that tiny pink little finger of hers. He smiled at the thought.

"The boy on the other hand," He said, shaking his head. "He's gonna be _big_ trouble – just like his dad."

He turned to the door, hearing a knock on the other side. The door opened and Yusuke stuck his head in, his big grin on his face.

"Hello there!" He said goofily. "C'I come in?"

"What do you want, Urameshi?"

"Good, you're talkin' to me - I'm bored." He answered, stretching his arms above his head. "Shizuru and Hiei went out to go get diapers or somethin'."

He flopped down onto his friend's bed, falling onto his back. He smirked up at Kuwabara, snickering.

"Get outta here." Kuwabara growled, kicking at Yusuke. "I wanna be alone."

"Oh, c'mon, man! Give it up already!" Yusuke sat up, propping himself up with his hands and tilting his head to the side. "Come watch those babies with me."

"No way." Kuwabara grumbled, folding his arms over his thick chest in a huff. "I've washed my hands of those four."

"Oh, really?" Yusuke asked, standing up. "Then _why_ did you get a job at the Arcade?"

Kuwabara yelped, jumping up.

"I just wanted to make a lil' cash, okay?" He said defiantly. "Is that a problem?"

"For what?" Yusuke smirked, putting his hands on his hips. "Just admit that you wanted to be a big boy and help our your sister with the twins."

"Wha – that's crazy!" Kuwabara sputtered. "Who said that?"

Yusuke arched a hairy eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. Kuwabara yelped again. He knew he was found out.

"Okay, okay." He sighed, scratching at his cheek with a finger. "Just don't tell, okay?"

"So you admit that –"

"Yes, Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped. "I'm a big boy and I wanted to help out!"

Yusuke snickered as Kuwabara pushed passed him and left his bedroom.

Shizuru sighed, sitting down at a park bench. She felt worried about Haru and Sumi, worried about Kuwabara. Hiei sat next to her, dangling his feet. He held her hand, looking up at her.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked. "You know the twins are fine."

"I know, I know but –"

"But nothing."

He cupped her face in his hands, pulling him towards him. He smiled at her, resting his forehead against hers. She sighed again, looking away.

"Hey, look at me." He said softly, making her face him again. "Smile. I love you."

"I love you, too but –" Hiei silenced her with a kiss. "Hiei, what're you –"

"We've been away for five minutes. Your brother and Yusuke can take care of them. Relax, my love."

"But I can't, I –"

"Yes, you can." He said crisply. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, his eyes big round cute orbs that took up half his face. "At least, try – for me?"

She laughed then kissed Hiei. She stood, grabbing both his hands and pulling him up.

"C'mon, let's go."

Kuwabara sat in front of the battery operated baby swing for the twins, watching as Sumi went back and Haru went forth. He made faces at them, retrieving giggles from Sumi. Haru just looked up at Kuwabara with the same face Hiei gave him – the "_you're an idiot_" look. Kuwabara looked at Haru, eyes narrowing at the six month old as the swings stopped. He leaned down to get a better look at Haru when Haru jerked a leg out and kicked Kuwabara in the nose.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, covering his bleeding nose as Haru giggled evilly, clapping. "I don't think I like you very much."

Haru stopped clapping and gave Kuwabara another look, his tiny head cocked to the side. "_Like wise!_" his look seemed to say.

"He's just a baby, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, crouching down beside his big friend. "He's harmless, no need to be a hater."

"I'm not a hater! He kicked me in the nose!" Kuwabara whined, wiping the blood from his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. "He's a little beast, that Haru."

Yusuke nodded then turned to see Kuwabara looking at him. They laughed loudly.

"Just like his dad!" They said in unison.

Sumi reached her little arms out to Kuwabara, opening and closing her tiny hands. He stood up and unbuckled her from the swing.

"You wanna be held, sweetheart?" Kuwabara asked sweetly, picking up his little niece. "You love your big uncle Kazuma Kuwabara, don'tcha?"

Sumi giggled as she straddled her uncle's hip. He poked at her chubby little cheek, tickling her. He cooed at her, smiling at her.

"You're just the cutest!" He gushed, tickling under her chin. "You _must_ get those good looks from your mom and aunt Yukina."

"Look at you!" Yusuke chuckled, picking up Haru. "She's got you totally under her control!"

"Ha, you should really see her with Hiei." They turned to see Shizuru and Hiei standing in the open doorway. She smiled at them. "Sumi's such a little daddy's girl."

Haru made a whimpering whining sound, reaching out to Hiei in Yusuke's arms. Hiei smirked, dropping the shopping bag to the floor and going over to Yusuke. He took Haru from Yusuke, nodding a 'thank you' at his friend.

"So, you're talking again, little brother?" Shizuru asked, going into the kitchen and dropping the shopping bags on the table.

"What a pity." Hiei said sarcastically, smirking at Haru who giggled.

"Hey, shut up shrimp." Kuwabara grumbled.

"Oh, leave him alone, Kazuma." Shizuru said, standing in the entranceway of the kitchen. "Don't rip on my children's father."

"Yes, I just so happen to be huge where it counts." Hiei said, glancing at Kuwabara's horrified face. "Or at least that's what your sister says."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yusuke said, covering Sumi's ears. "Children in the room! Ever hear of 'too much information', Hiei?"

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Kuwabara mumbled, sinking into the recliner by the twins' swing.

"Hiei!" Shizuru smacked him on the back of the head before walking over to Kuwabara and taking Sumi from him. "Don't be gross."

"So, is Hiei gonna be living with us?"

"Hn. I have been for six months now."

"Yeah, stupid question." Kuwabara looked up at Shizuru. "We're not gonna move, are we?"

"We might when the twins get older."

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Wow, that was simple."

"Shut up, shr – Hiei." Kuwabara shot a glance at Hiei then looked back at his sister. "Could you guys at least _try_ to be quiet at night when you two are . . . well . . ."

"Gettin' freaky," Yusuke added, sitting on the arm of the recliner. "It's sick, that's what it is. Especially when your walls are paper thin."

"You're not helping, Urameshi." Kuwabara shuddered at the thought. "But yeah, could you try to be a little considerate of the other people in this apartment?"

"Yeah, sure, Kazuma." Shizuru answered, kissing the top of Sumi's head. "Only if you promise to baby sit once in a while."

"Deal!" Kuwabara punched the air then fell back into the recliner, rocking it accidentally. "Hey, do you guys plan on getting' married?"

Hiei and Shizuru looked at each other, smiles on their faces then looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who smirked back at them. Haru crossed his tiny arms over his equally tiny baby chest, snuggling up against Hiei. He smirked at Kuwabara, giving his uncle a sideways glance that made Haru resemble his father.

"Go read the sequel."


End file.
